Blood Sundown
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Bree Tanner ran away from her father after she learned that he murdered her mother. Fortunately, she was able to live her life in a small, rainy town of Forks. Even though she has her own dark secret, she got a taste of real freedom and discovered she is attracted by a handsome Texan immortal. This is a journey of Bree and her supernatural romance tale. [Pre-Twilight]
1. My name is Bree Tanner

**I don't know if ya'll remember this story, but it has returned because I had to rewrite and edits a few things. But, finally... I managed to get through it all. This time, I can promise that I will finish this story for sure. Since I have a few chapters ready to upload in the near future. *relief***

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/Bree, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Timeline: 16 months before Bella arrives in Forks. (Yes, I've counted ;3)**

**I don't own Twilight. None. Just only OCs.**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Her name is Bree Tanner, born in Nevada on March 11, 1990. However, she was mostly raised and lived in Idaho with her abusive father; Richard Tanner. Bree truly did believe that her mother left her when she was four, and she never heard her mother ever again. For years, her father did possible damaged to Bree that she had gone through horrible experiences with agony and suffering at the hands of a violent man. He took control of her life that left her physically, mentally, and emotional scars. Because of him, Bree's body is damaged, her heart is broken beyond repair, and her mind is lost in darkness, and yet, her spirit somehow stays strong.

Stuck with a violent man that made Bree felt terror and anxiety for eleven years. It made a routine for Bree to hide underneath her run-down terrible bed with distress. She curled her legs up to her chest while her hands covered her ears as her eyes closed shut. She attempted to block cruel voices from Richard and his nasty influenced friends.

Bree jolted with fear when she heard rowdy fights from the next room. She silently whimpered when she can hear the heavy loud footsteps coming toward to her secure tiny bedroom. Bree could hear a raspy voice from a drunk man revealed shocking and horrifying news that hit Bree hard as she opened her wide brown eyes with terror.

"Yo Rich! Are you gonna murder that little bitch like you murdered your whore wife?!" loud cruel guffawed gathered around in the small house.

Bree felt disgusted, horror, sadness, sorrow, and anxious. She couldn't believe what she was hearing this. Richard didn't even deny one bit as he disgustingly just laughed like it's all part of a game plan for him. She gritted her teeth in anger and fear that she couldn't stay in this tiny house any longer. It's one thing that her father is abusive. However, to think he is _capable_ to murder in cold blood with his hands, it a whole different story for her.

She doesn't want to be in a murderers' house any longer than necessary. She felt terribly guilty to think that her mother left her because she wanted to save herself. However, instead, she was murdered, and Bree didn't know. If Bree has to guess, she assumed that the murderer killed her mother when she was four. It would make sense in a way; her mother would take her and leave the awful creature of a man. Although Bree doesn't understand why her father kept her all these years, he could've murdered her just like he killed her mother. He didn't, and Bree doesn't want to stay and figure it out why.

Right now, she wants to leave and be as far away as possible from this dangerous man. And she immediately plans to run away.

Once she can hear the tiny house calm in spine-chilling silent. This is her chance to leave the house while the men are asleep. She crawled out of under the bed, grabbed her worn-out grey backpack, quickly grabbed her things and shove it into her backpack.

Her wide brown eyes darted around in the tiny bedroom until it landed on the window. It was covered with bars and she had no choice but to leave through the back from the kitchen.

Bree gulped nervously and frightening while she slung her backpacks on. She walked soundlessly from the bedroom to the hallway while observed her surroundings in cautioned. Bree turned to the room and froze with horror when she saw a group of men sleeping around the kitchen table and chairs.

'_Damn it!' _Bree moaned distress. She can't leave through the front door because it's mostly active at nights for the bad neighborhoods and it would cause a huge chaos. It's safe to leave through the back for her, however, the sleeping drunk men made this run-away mission hard for her.

Her brown eyes examined the unconsciousness men until she found a familiar man who is her father. He is sleeping against the chair with a semi-empty bottle of beer in hand, he has shaved head, full back beard, thick muscles, dirty white shirt with sleeves rolled up, worn-out jeans tucked into combat boots. Bree shuddered with anxious while she stared at the man who was responsible for murdered her mother.

She tightens her fists closed at her sides once her eyes left her father to the door that lead to the back. The door that would make her escape from this hellhole house. Slowly and carefully, Bree started tip-toe around the unconsciousness men on the floor. When she made it through quietly as she is getting closer, closer to the door of her freedom.

_Clack_

Froze with fear and panic as she jerked her head at the man who is wide awake from the noise when Bree accidentally kicks the empty glass of bottled beer on the ground. Richard frowned dangerously as his eyes brown eyes darken at Bree. "Where do you think you're going little bitch?"

Then everything went turmoiled.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Blood Sundown**

**Book One: A Solitary Star**

**Chapter One**

**"My name is Bree Tanner"**

**…**

**..**

**. **

The sounds of snapped branches, dead leaves crushed, loud breathing in the air, and soft yet hard running footsteps are heard. A long waist-length brown hair flying behind as her wide alarmingly eyes darted around while she runs through the dark night road to the field to the woods.

Run.

Is all Bree could think, she continued to run, run, run, r_un_, _run!_

Away from the dangerous murderer man who chased her without leaving the consequences. Bree sharply turned to another street without knowing the direction. Running with adrenaline blood rush through her veins.

The moon shines above the woods as it was the only source of light for Bree's sights. Unaware to see the root ahead of her that caught her foot and stumbled as her body slammed onto the ground. Groaned in pain as she lifted her head up and flinched from the hot white fire from her left hip. Bree pushed up with her hands and sat on her legs, she glanced down, ignored the mud stains on her clothes as she gently turned her head to her hip. On the left side of her shirt it soaked with blood and mud, she reached the hem of her shirt, pulled up carefully and hissed when the fabric touches the terrible fire on her hip.

She bit her lip as she examined her left hip, it was a jagged-deep cut that is covered with the swollen red area. Bree whimpered softly as the terrible wound, she shrugged off her backpack and hasty grabbed a spare shirt and ripped the cloth with her small fingers. She wrapped the ripped piece of the black shirt around her hip while bit down her tongue from the hot pain fire from the wound. She closed her eyes once she saw a black dots dances in her visions. She leaned forward with heavy sighed, she ignored the dry throat from the lack of drink while her stomach is growling, begging for food.

Bree couldn't believe it, she escaped from the hellhole and a murderer. She remembered so clearly that when Richard found out that she is running away, he had harmed her in the worst possible way and she managed to get away from him. Bree pushed it back in her head, she doesn't want to deal with it at this moment, right now, she desires to continue to run and be as far away as possible from that vicious man.

She stood on her feet; shivering from pain, weary, and anxious. Bree dragged her feet through the woods with a backpack in hand. She is scared, nervous, tired, broken, and yet, she is starting to feel a little bit of freedom. Bree knew she had desire to run away for years but she never had planned further after that, she didn't even think of it because she honestly thought she has no courage to act. However, she did and now, without money, without foods, without water, she has no idea if she could survive this on her own.

Bree shook her head. _'No… there must be water somewhere in this forest.' _She mused in desperate and hope.

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

Days passed.

All she ever saw are water from the lake which she drank it with relief and gleeful. She found berries which she risked it by ate some of it even with the knowledge that it's possibly poisoned but the temptation with hunger was too powerful for her to control. She saw animals which she watched it run off to their safety, as she walked through woods and empty roads for miles and miles.

Blurriness covered her visions, stumbled around with exhaustion, shivered from the chill as her face were ghostly-pale, and her stomach twist and turn in the most painful way. Bree whines in agony, she fell onto her knees with tears leaking out of her scared and sorrow eyes. _'Help… someone… please, help me!' _she screamed mentally with insane raw agonized through her body and mind.

She blinked owlishly at the grey sky, is this it? Is she going to die? Is this her end? Would she never get a chance to have true freedom in her life? Is she always meant to suffer for the rest of her existence? Bree knew her body is damaged, she knew her heart is broken, she knew her mind is lost, but her soul, her soul wants to live.

.

* * *

.

A loud swish of winds of four figures run through the woods. A large vampire; is six foot and five inches, with slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man, tall, very burly, and muscular. However, very handsome with dimples and pale skin. His name is Emmett Cullen who attacked a bear and fight with joyful cheered. Three vampires' men stood aside while watching the activity with amused.

When the large vampire finished drained the bear and a large grin appeared on his face with satisfied. The leader vampire; he is six foot and two inches, with blonde hair, golden gentle eyes, and he is slight but muscular, pale skin and mistaken as a model and his name is Carlisle Cullen.

He nods his head and open his mouth but paused when a honey-blond hair vampire stands six foot and three inches, muscular, but a lean body. Pale marble-like skin, golden eyes, and his name is Jasper Hale who has dropped his knees with pure shock and agony clearly on his face while bronze hair vampire that stands at six foot and two inches and has a thin and lanky but muscular body named Edward Cullen clutched his forehead with painful eyes.

Carlisle and Emmett checked on them with troubled and confused expression on her faces. "What is wrong?" the leader asked calmly while concerned clearly appeared in his eyes.

"The…agony… it's too much…" Jasper gasped in shocked while Edward flinched and jerked his head to the direction with black eyes.

"She's screaming for help..." Edward gritted his teeth as he held his head.

Carlisle and Emmett turn their attention to the mind-reader vampire with surprised. "You said she… where is she?" Edward turned and ran off in the direction to lead as Carlisle commended gently. "Stay with Jasper." He pointed at Emmett and followed his son to the girl through the woods.

Emmett watched them left and bend down to check over his brother. "Jazz?" he asked with worried.

Jasper panted as he gritted his teeth with aggravated while his golden eyes shifted to black. "She…needs… help." He rasped while Emmett watched it in lost and anxious.

While Carlisle and Edward ran on vampire speeds and halted in steps when they saw a petite teenage girl laying on the ground; her waist-length dark brown hair fanned out of the ground, her skin is ghostly-white covered with sweat moistures, and her face were scrunched with agony. Her eyes are shut tightly as tears leaking down on her cheeks, her legs curled up while her hands held protectively on her left hip.

Edward winced. "She's crying in pain. Feeling nauseous." He informed while Carlisle examined the girl's health in a calm manner.

"She has a fever." Carlisle said when he touched her blazing hot face and neck.

The bronze-hair vampire narrowed his eyes with a serious face. "She's hurting… from her left hip." He said after he attempted to read the girl's unsystematic mind.

The doctor reached down to the girl's hip, gently removed her hands and peek underneath her shirt, he carefully pulls the cloth that was soaked in blood while Edward hitches his breath. Carlisle grimaced when he saw the infection wound. "Necrotizing fasciitis." Carlisle identified easily. "This bacterial skin infection is rare in healthy humans, but it seems that she must've gotten it by the look from her wound, its days old." Carlisle explained with composed.

"We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible." Carlisle covered the girl's wound and picked her up. The girl cries with discomfort. "She's in too much pain to react except on instinct. Anything I should know about her?" he asked the mind-reader son.

Edward closed his eyes as he reached the girl's mind. "…I can't… she is too much in great suffering and screaming mentally so loud." He winced and step back. "I'm sorry, I can't go near her without mental pain. Carlisle, this is not normal for one tiny human to have that much in psychologically pain." He gritted his teeth.

Carlisle lined his lips. "Her emotional pain caused Jasper dropped on his knees…" he murmured with weary, just how much pain she is in? "I have to take her to the hospital." He turned and ran off in vampire speed.

Edward closed his eyes as he waited for the grief painful from the petite girl out of his range then he slumped his shoulders in relief with calm mind. _'Who is she?' _he mused in cautioned and weary from mentally which it was impossible for him.

.

* * *

.

Edward arrived at his home with a frown, he saw his almost twin sister who stood outside on the patio with her arms crossed. Her golden eyes dazed off with sadness, resigned, and acceptance. "Alice?" Edward whispered reached to Alice Cullen.

Alice tilted her head blankly. _'Just watch.' _Edward watched when Alice showed her latest vision.

_[A petite girl with long brown hair, wide brown eyes, fair skin dressed in grey long sleeve shirt with wide U-collar, a beige scarf with grey birds' patterns, light blue jeans, and blue slips-on as she was walking downstairs carefully with one hand on the rail while two pale hands are on her hips from behind. Hands belonged to Jasper who is watching over her with consternation. _

_Jasper helped the petite human girl down to the first floor. "You alright?" he whispered to her as he examined from head to toe human making sure she's not in any discomfort._

_The petite girl glanced up at Jasper shyly and nodded her head mutely. Jasper overlooks once again and show little hesitant yet accepted her answer. He stood behind her and placed his hand on her back as he helped her to the living room.]_

Edward furrowed his eyebrows not understanding and surprised that Jasper is closer to a human girl without given in bloodlust.

Alice closed her eyes. _'He didn't give in his bloodlust around her because she is his true mate.' _Edward eyes widen with dumbfounded. _'I admitted, I was hoping she wouldn't be exist for a long time. But I can't be selfish, as much as I want Jasper to be mine for eternally, I knew he and I won't be truly happy together. Only she can give him happiness, love, and acceptance. Only she can bring Jasper out of his shell and be who he really is. Only she can make Jasper escape from his pain and accept in the present and looking forward to future with her. Only her, Edward… she is his true mate.' _

Alice opened her teary eyes with a sad smile. _'Plus… with her involved with our lives, we need her because she'll give us something, we all never have before. And… she'll be a wonderful additional to Cullen.' _

Edward's eyes soften with sympathy, he walked to his sister and hugged her. Alice leaned onto him and closed her eyes once again. "I'm going to miss him, Edward." She murmured sadly.

The mind-reader vampire tightens his hugs around her. "When will you tell him?" he asked gently.

"As soon as possible." Alice unnecessary sighed out loud. "I can't let this go on now that I know she's existed." She explained.

Edward hummed as he can hear Jasper and Emmett. "They're coming."

"I've seen it." Alice's lip quirks up sadly yet knowingly. She leaned back as she opened her eyes and smile at her brother. "Thanks Edward." She pecked his cheek friendly.

Edward nod his head and walked inside the house; leaving Alice out on the patio.

Jasper and Emmett arrived in their vampire speed. Emmett half-grinned at Alice with confused eyes and went inside to see his wife. Jasper stood there while scrutinizing solemnly Alice who stared blankly at him.

"Alice?" Jasper raised his eyebrow at her.

Alice lined her lips, she walked down the short stairs and went to the forest. "Follow me, Jazz." Alice mumbled and ran off. Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in concerned and followed his little wife.

In the wood; far enough from the vampires' hearing range. Alice stood in front of the river with her arms crossed, she turned around and stared at Jasper emotionlessly. Jasper frowned deeply, he walked to her and reach for her, but Alice took step back.

Hurt appeared in Jasper's eyes and Alice cringe when she saw it. "No, Jasper… don't. Please." She frowns sadly at him. "It's not you Jasper… it's…" she sighs softly as her eyes soften. "…we should stop. Our marriage should stop."

"Why?" Jasper whispered with hurt, astonished, and puzzled.

Alice half-smile lovely at Jasper. "Because it wouldn't be right for her." She said softly. Jasper frowned confused at her and Alice continued. "Jasper… I see her. She's real and here. Your true mate."

Jasper's blinked in stunned. "After years of being together is wonderful experiences for me Jazz, I loved you so much and I want to be selfish and keep you mine. But it wouldn't be right for me to hide this from you and her. You both need each other to complete. Only you both can truly be happy together. Your happiness is more important to me that I'm willing to let you go for your true mate." Alice explained in depressed yet pleased.

The Southern Texan vampire stared at her. "…you would do that?" He whispered in awed.

Alice nodded her head. "Of course, Jazz. Not only you were my husband, but you are also my best friend." Jasper suddenly pulled Alice into his chest and hugged her passionately and gratitude. Alice hugged back tightly knowingly this intimate embrace will be the last for them.

"I loved you, Alice. I truly enjoyed all these experiences with you, thank you for taking care of me." Jasper said then he pecked Alice's temple. "…goodbye, Alice." He whispered, he breaks the hug and gently put object in her hands and closed her hands into fist with soften eyes.

Alice watched Jasper left out of her sights in vampire speeds. Then her golden eyes glanced down at her hands, she opened her palm to reveal a wedding ring. Her eyes are venom teary once again. "Good-bye Jasper." she farewells the loved and vowed for years with Jasper. Alice knew it will take a while for her to get around and she knew she will be sad when she'll see Jasper and his true mate together. However, she also knew she'll gain a new sister and best friend.

.

* * *

.

The beating sounds coming from the heart monitor machine that attached the petite girl. The small beeping noise bothers her, her eyebrows furrowed deeply as she forced to open her tired brown eyes. The first sight she saw was the white ceilings, then shifted to her surrounding in silence, white walls, white floors, and white curtain sheet.

Bree reached to her face weakly and lightly touched the nasal cannula that is placed in her nostrils She dropped her hands as she can smell of hospital place; bleach, blood, and death. She gulped dryly painfully that she is desperate for a cold liquid.

The door opened that caught Bree's attention, if she wasn't dead, she would assume this man is an angel. The angel glanced up from his clipboard and his golden eyes glint in surprise and relief. "You're awake…" he went to her side quickly and grabbed a plastic cup with water. "Drink slowly." He softly ordered his patient.

Bree took a few sips from the plastic cup with the doctor's help. "My name is Dr. Cullen, my son and I found you in the forest. You had a fever and badly infection wound from your hip." He explained professionally.

After the doctor is satisfied when he got his patient drank some water, he set the cup on the table and grabbed his pen from his pocket. "I need to write down your information on the medical document." He clicked his pen and touched on the paper. "What's your name, dear?" his eyes soften.

Bree couldn't help it that she knew somehow this doctor is different and that he won't let her go back to her hellhole, something tells her this man will do anything to protect and save her from the terrible darkness. "Bree." She rasped. "My name…is Bree Tanner."


	2. What's her Name?

**I know this chapter is a little bit short but I kind of need it out for the sake of this story. You'll understand. :)**

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/Bree, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Timeline: 16 months before Bella arrives in Forks. **

**I don't own Twilight. None. Just only OCs.**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Bree leaned softly on the pillow as her wide brown eyes gaze the heavy rains hitting against the windows. It's been nearly two days since she was found and recused by Carlisle Cullen. She was lucky that she wasn't in danger in life. Bree licked her dry lips once she turned her head to the white ceiling blankly. She had told Dr. Cullen as much as she can with medical information except any words that relate to her family.

Bree had told him that she doesn't have any family. She remembered her parents are orphans and she might as well be orphan because she refused to accept that murderer as her father. She fluttered her eyes closed and breathe in the hospital air, soon she needs to leave this place before people get too suspicion about her situation and her runaway problem. Plus, she does not want to deal with the Social Services who failed to save her from that abusive awful man.

Then a knock interrupted Bree's thought, she tilted her head to the door once it opened revealed Carlisle who smiles warmly at her. "Hello Bree, I've come to check on you." He informed her. Bree watched the doctor checked her health, IV, monitors, and so on until he was satisfied with it. Then his golden eyes glanced at her. "How are you feeling? Any trouble with your wound?" he asked with concerned.

"I'm fine… my hip is stiff and hurt." Bree answered, and Carlisle nodded his head.

"That's to be expected. You had thirty-four stitches on your wound, it'll take a while to heal before I can remove it."

The petite girl frowned deeply. "How long am I supposed to be here?"

Carlisle sighed softly as she held onto his clipboard. "I believe we'll have to discuss this, you told me that you don't have a family?" Bree shook her head silently. "Then, it would be best to stay here until your wound heal."

"But…" Bree furrowed her eyebrows in deliberation. "I don't have money to cover the medical bill." She whispered which is why she is planning to escape this place once she can move.

Carlisle's eyes soften. "You don't have to worry about that. It's already covered." Bree's eyes are wide in bewilderment. "So, rest well and try not to move much, otherwise you'll pop your stitches." Carlisle warned her calmly with a warm smile. He left the room and shut the door behind him quietly.

The petite girl just stared at the door with completely baffled. _'Who covered my medical bill? Why?' _she mused in lost.

At least she gets to sleep on a bed and eat foods even though this hospital isn't exactly paradise to her, it's better than spend forever to search for berries, nuts and fresh water from rivers and slept on the cold hard ground covered with branches, dirt, and leaves.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Blood Sundown**

**Book One: A Solitary Star**

**Chapter Two**

**"What's her Name?"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Thanks to the vampire speeds, the Cullen house has rearranged rooms for Jasper and Alice. Alice has her own bedroom with full of large walk-in closets and Jasper stayed in his office/bedroom. With Esme helped, the rooms got better and fine taste for the vampires. Jasper normally doesn't need a bed but makes it exceptional since Alice and Esme told him that it will be worth it and useful for his mate.

Jasper placed his books into the bookshelves properly and walked backward with satisfied. He observed his bedroom/office. His wall is full of books, a dark wooden desk is pushed against the opposite wall with rolling black chair, closet next to the desk, a medium-size shelf on the wall above the desk is filled with CDs, movies, and tapes, a fancy guitar stood against the wall next to the large window that faced the woods with small balcony, and across from the large windows is a king-size bed with silky forest green bedding, black and forest green pillows, and black netting curtains.

The Southern vampire sat down on the bed, leaned forward, and placed his elbows on her knees with contemplative looks. He knows that he has a mate who is resting in the hospital under Carlisle's cares. Carlisle has warned him about a mate for a vampire. He closed his golden eyes as he remembered from couple of days ago when Carlisle came home late and explained to him.

**[Flashback]**

_The leader of Cullen walked through the entrance and noticed the silence in the house. His golden eyes glanced at his mind-reader son with worried eyes. _

_Edward is sitting on the piano bench without touching the piano keys and he glanced over at Texan vampire who is sitting on a stool while Alice is sitting on the couch further away from Jasper. Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows as he is wondering if they both have a fight, but Edward shook his head. _

"_Is everything fine?" Carlisle asked, surprised to see Jasper stood up from the stool and stared straight at his eyes. _

"_We need to talk." Jasper whispered softly. _

_Carlisle raised his eyebrow but nodded his head, he led Jasper to his upstairs office and shut the door. Carlisle leaned against his desk with his hands held onto the edges of his desk. "What is it that you need to talk to me?" he asked with curiosity._

"_Is she okay?" _

_Carlisle nodded his head slowly slightly in confused. "Yes, she is stable and is now resting." He noticed Jasper's shoulder relaxes but his face stayed emotionless. "Is everything okay, Jasper?"_

_Jasper lined his lips then glanced down. "…Alice told me that she's here and Edward confirmed the girl from her vision is the one girl you saved. My true mate." He didn't see Carlisle's eyes widen shocked while his jaw dropped at this news. _

_The Texan vampire tilted his head up. "I can feel myself concern for her but not strongly. I need to know what this means, Carlisle… having a mate… is it different?" _

_Carlisle snapped out of it and crossed his arms with thoughtful eyes. "I had no idea… it's a blessing that you have a mate, Jasper. It's uncommon for our kinds to find our true half." He smiles warmly with proud. "Right now, what you feel toward her is that your beast is drowsing. You haven't seen her, and the only way for your beast to be fully awake is when you look at her eyes. Once its awaken, you will feel possessive, and protective. Between you and your mate can make you both feel entirely whole, healed, and intact, like no piece is missing from the puzzle. It's rather intense between mates, in both good and sometimes bad ways, but the most important thing is that, even during negative moments, mates can focus on resolving the problem and can see beyond the bad moments. You will make her feel secure and protected, provided her needs and comforts." He explained calmly. _

_Jasper hummed softly as he gathered the information and Carlisle continued. "However, since your mate is a human being, you'll get a bit more overprotective of her because of her fragile body. You will feel all those while your mate may be a bit confused around you, she'll want to stay by your side and feel comfortable. Not as strong as your instinct, but that is to be expected, after all, she is a human."_

_Silence overcame the office until Jasper whispered gently. "What's her name?"_

_Carlisle smiles wide. "Bree Tanner."_

**[End of Flashback]**

Jasper opens his eyes. "Bree…" a husky whispered escaped from his perfect shapes lips. He hasn't seen her yet, but he wants to prepare himself first before he'll meet her officially. When his family learned that Jasper's mate is here. Esme was beyond excited and proud for Jasper along with Carlisle while Emmett couldn't wait to meet a new little sister and Rosalie were unexpectedly interested and happy for Jasper, Edward was a bit discomposed but happy while Alice was sad yet beamed with love, happiness, and accepted. They were all excited and nervous to meet Bree soon since she will be involved with the Cullen family.

He stood up from the bed, walked to the window and shove his hands into his pocket while gazing the heavy rains hitting against the glass.


	3. Foster Home

**Here ya go~ A little bit longer chapter, to make it up from the last chapter. ;)**

**Oh, and I decided that Bree's age will be changed a little. I've discovered that she is two/three years younger than Bella from what I learned from the books and researches online. So, I changed a little bit.**

**Keep in mind, Bree is now fourteen and is in sophomore year. She is ONE YEAR younger than Bella. And she skipped a grade. PLUS, her birthday is March 11, so in a few months, she will turn 15 and then 16 later on... You'll see and understand as I go on with this story. Remember, this is 16 months before Bella arrives Forks. After all, this is PRE-Twilight.  
**

**Thought I'll let you readers know and clear the confusion. :D**

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/Bree, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Timeline: 16 months before Bella arrives in Forks.**

**I don't own Twilight. None. Just only OCs.**

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

Bree stared at the police officer; the Officer Chief who introduced himself, Charlie Swan. He visited her to inform about the orphan situation as he learned Bree is a runaway orphan. He decided to have talked with her instead of calling Social Services as he believes she must have a reason to run away. And he was right, he learned that Bree wasn't being treated 'right' in 'foster' home that she told him.

Charlie sighed softly with sympathy as he is standing at the end of the bed while his hands rested on his hips. He glanced at Bree; laying on the hospital bed as her wide brown cautioned eyes stares at him. "There are a few foster homes in Seattle or even Port Angeles…" he lined his lips. "…I know there's a small orphanage in Reservation at La Push."

The Chief furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure if there's any foster care in Forks, I'll need to check it…" he trailed off with deep musing. "I'll have to make a few phone calls first." He took out his notepad from his jacket pocket and a pen. "You say your name was Bree Tanner, correct?" Bree nodded her head silently. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Bree replied quietly.

Charlie frowned but he nodded his head as he writes down on his notepad. "Where are you from?" Bree flinched feeling very edgy. She refused to tell anyone where she comes from, afraid that anyone could, even the slightest, found anything from Idaho, she will force back to that murderer's place. Fear consumes her heart as her palms are sweaty while she curled her hands into fists.

"…I don't know." She mentally cringes at her horrible lie when Charlie raised his brows in skeptical. However, he didn't push her, so he ignores it and closed the notepad.

"Alright, I'll back in a day or two once I get the phone calls first." Charlie said and walked to the door. "Rest well." He glanced at Bree then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him quietly.

Bree slumped her shoulders with relief and nervous, she is planning to leave this place once she can move, even if she can barely move. _'But where will I go?' _she mused while biting her lip uneasy with her situation.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Blood Sundown**

**Book One: A Solitary Star**

**Chapter Three**

**"Foster Home"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

It's been two days since Charlie talked to Bree and she has been anxious because she knew the Chief will come to see her today. Bree stared at the windows with blank eyes. She doesn't want to return back to the hellhole, she just couldn't do it, who in the right mind wants to go back to the murderer who killed her mother and won't hesitate to kill her?

Bree swallowed dryly, her heart beating so fast as she could feel her hands shaking. She _refuses _to return back to him. There's no way, she wouldn't be surprised once he finds her, he'll kill her without any thought. She desperately hopes that Chief Swan would actually find any foster place far away from Idaho, far away from that terrible man, then she would be able to feel somewhat safe.

If not, she can away use fight or flight strategy, although she prefers flight option better than fight physically against the murderer.

Bree snapped out of it when she heard the door knocked, she turned her head and saw Charlie walked in with a civil smile. "Ms. Tanner, I got good news for you." He took out his notepad from his pocket while Bree eyeing at him with suspicion.

"It seems there's a volunteer to take you under her wings. She stepped up and decided to help you and provide you in her home." Bree blinked in shocked while Charlie smiles warmly. "Her name is Penelope Poppleworth, a very nice and private elder. She moved here from London two decades ago. Mrs. Poppleworth will be arriving here soon and meet you in person." He explained. Then after a few discussions about paperwork and documents that will be handled by the elder, he said his farewell and left the room.

Bree couldn't believe there's someone in Forks that decided to take her in their home. She couldn't help it but find it suspicious on why someone would volunteer to take responsibility for a fourteen years old runaway teenager? She frowned deeply. _'It's not safe… I need to get out of here. I can't stay here. I don't want that murderer to come and find me here, he'll kill this elder. He'll kill anyone once he learns where I am.' _she bit her lip nervously, but she was torn to stay because it means she'll have bed to sleep in, meal to satisfy her hunger stomach, water to wash away her dry throat, and nice warm shower to clean off the dirt, grime, and blood.

The petite girl isn't aware that she's been in her own world for hours and didn't even hear the door opened and footsteps walked. "Are you Bree Tanner?" a soft accent voice full of wisdom asked.

Bree startled by the unfamiliar voice and snapped her wide eyes at the stranger. It's an elder woman, stood tall proudly in 5'7'', black and white that reminded of ashes hair that grown to her collarbones, her hair was done 50s hairstyles with thick curls, clear blue eyes, fair skin with obvious laughing wrinkles on her face, and thin black glasses. She wears a white blouse that tucked into her dark blue sack pants, a blue scarf along with a black jacket, black flats with white socks, and dark beige handbag. She seems to be in her early sixties, but she looks very healthy for an elder once she smiles softly at Bree. "I'm Penelope Poppleworth." Penelope introduced herself well-manner.

"H-hello." Bree greeted the woman while she went to the empty chair and sat down.

Penelope placed her handbag on her lap. "I take it that you were informed about my proffered from Chief Swan?" Bree nodded her head shyly. "There's no need to be shy, Dolly." Penelope's blue eyes twinkle.

"I am sure that you have been very curious why an old woman like me decided to take you to my humble home?" Penelope smiles widely when she saw blushes appeared on Bree's cheeks. "No need to be mortified about being curious, Dolly. It is part of our natures. Now, the reason was simple… I am rather lonely. My husband passed away a few years ago and the house was very quiet. My children are out of states and my grandchildren are busy with their life. Being wild that youth seems to like these days." She jokes softly. "You do not mind staying at my humble place for a while?" she asked with concerned, not wanting to make the young girl feel uncomfortable.

Bree bit her lip. "…why me?" she finally asked with confused.

"Ah… I have heard that you are a runaway." Penelope said with amused. "I also heard that you are very cautious, quiet, and soft-spoken… I could not help but think that reminds me of meself when I was ankle-biter. Now, that I see you, you do remind of me a long time ago. And you know what, I am not a bit disappointed at all. I will take you in my humble home, warts and all." Penelope said with a warm smile used her British accent along with 50s slang.

The petite girl has no idea what to say about this expect smile hesitantly at the elder woman. _'Is this the right choice, though?' _

.

* * *

.

After a week, Bree is finally released from the hospital and has gotten to learn of who Penelope is. Needless to say, Bree actually warms up to the old woman; her accent, her funny slangs, 50s styles and all. It just makes it Penelope Poppleworth character right and fitting for the elder.

Mrs. Poppleworth owned old-fashioned red love bug car that reminded Bree of a ladybug. And the elder named her car, 'Lady Lulu' like a proud mother. The car isn't the fastest nor fancy but it's stable and well-functional. Not too fast but not too slow for the little Forks town.

When Penelope drive on the driveway of her humble home. Bree climbed out of the Lady Lulu, and her brown eyes examined Poppleworth's house. The house was two stories; cream paint with dark green shutters, patio, and door. There are few plants of flowers gathered around the front patio along with small elves statues. Bree nearly snorts when she noticed one of the elves held a teacup with its pinky out.

Penelope locked her Lady Lulu with a button and walked to her house. "Come on, Dolly." She beckoned Bree to the front entrance. Bree carefully shrugs her backpack over her shoulder; not wanting to move too fast for her sore hip. She followed the elder up to the door while Mrs. Poppleworth unlocked the door and walked in.

Bree walked slowly as she is taken in all the rooms carefully. Inside the house, there is a living room with a pale blue couch along with cream throw-pillows, a red quilt blanket draped over the couch, a cream leather chair next to the couch, a television screen on the large dark wood coffee table against the wall that face the couch, a red rug on the middle of the floor and small dark wood coffee table on top with magazines, and a silver lamp next to the chair.

She walks to the living room when she noticed the photo frames on the wall. Her wide brown eyes examined the black and white photos and few colors photos. Bree recognized in the photos were Penelope when she was a baby to adulthood to elder along with family and friends. Then her eyes found a black and white photo of a handsome man dressed in a soldier uniform.

"Hugo." Bree snapped out of it and glanced over at Penelope who stares lovely at the picture with a sad smile. "His name was Hugo, my love." She said softly.

Bree remembered Mrs. Poppleworth had told her that her husband passed away a few years ago. "He was a soldier?" Bree asked with curious.

"In the 1970s." Penelope lowered herself down on the couch while Bree walked to her and sat down next to the woman. "There was a war breakout outside of London, it's a small war but terrible. It was horrified, so many innocents got in the wrong place at the wrong time and it had terrified my Hugo. He just recently earned being a solider and the troop was needed for any available soldiers to fight in the war. I was so fortunate that my love was one of few survivors, however, the troop kept him for a while. I have not seen him for months except our letters were exchanged. Then, almost a year, he came back home, and we were blessed in each other arms." A frowned appeared on her face. "But not very long, my Hugo had to return, and we can only exchange letters once again. It's so lonely without my love. And then, when he came back, he was supposed to stay with me for a long time and we were both happy when I was pregnant. But…"

Bree frowns disbelieved. "He went back to the troop?"

Penelope nodded her head sadly. "My Hugo was so upset that he missed out so much of my pregnancy and was bummed that he missed my childbirth. After about two years, he came home and decided to move away somewhere more peaceful. My love wants to retire but he couldn't at that time, it was very struggling years in our young life. However, we stood strong together and get it through like thick and thieves." Her blue eyes glanced at the photo of her husband. "Twenty years ago, we both want to move to America, and we randomly chose this place. My Hugo fell in love with this tiny little town because of peaceful and quiet. We were very happy." Penelope sighed softly. "Until a few years ago, he had failed heart." She whispered.

Bree bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

The elder woman just shook her head. "It's alright, Dolly." She pats Bree's hand maternally. "I know my Hugo would want me to move on with a smile on my face. I knew someday, I will see him again." Penelope said with optimistic.

"Now, would you like a cup of tea and a biscuit?" Mrs. Poppleworth stood up after Bree nodded her head. Bree followed the elder to the kitchen and observed the place.

The kitchen had cream tiles, dark blue painted cabinets, white refrigerator, white sink, and a dark wood table with a red tablecloth, four matching red chairs, and a glass bowl filled with apples and pears. On the wall, there's a thick dark blue clock and a cute kitten calendar underneath the clock. It was simple yet fitting for Mrs. Poppleworth.

Penelope hummed softly once she set her teacups down from the cupboard and checked her teapot on the stove. She walked to the refrigerator and took out a plate full of snickerdoodles cookies. "I hope you like snickerdoodles." Penelope said happily.

Bree just smiles shyly, she walks to the chair and sat down awkwardly. She waited for Penelope finished gather the snack and tea then placed in front of the petite girl. "It's White Tea, I adore this type of tea. It rather has delicate flavors and subtle sweetness." The elder explained and sat down across from Bree.

"After this, I will show you your bedroom once we're done with our tea." Penelope said gently. It was nice silence between the teenager and the elder for a while until Penelope broke the silent. "Dolly, I must notify you that I have a job; I'm a historian. I teach a history class in high school." Then she frowned. "Speaking of teaching… I need to get you into a school, what year are you in?" she asked with curiosity.

The petite swallowed the remainder of the cookie in her mouth. "Sophomore." She answered quietly.

"Hmm, I would transfer you to high school where I teach but you might not be very comfortable with the students." Bree tilted her head with confused and Penelope elaborate. "I teach La Push school, it's full of Quileute students. There are very few pale skins attend at that school, however, they were rather outcast because of their obvious differences. I honestly thought it was rubbish, but I cannot do anything but respect their rules. Plus, they were kind enough to allow me to have a job in their school." She thought about it shortly then nodded her head. "It's probably best to transfer you to Forks High instead. You'll get plenty of friends and be comfortable at least." She decided.

"Will that be alright, Dolly?" Bree shrugged her shoulders. It's doesn't matter what school she goes, she always is the outcast and stuck in the background. No peers are interested to be her friends or get to know her. She knew that from experiences. Going to a new school won't change anything to her.

Penelope hummed after she observed the petite girl. "Let's get you to your bedroom." Then she noticed that Bree only has a backpack with her. "And you need new clothes... I have some of my daughter's old clothes here, actually. I'm sure she won't mind if you keep it, it won't fit her anyway." Penelope said as she leads Bree upstairs, down the hallway, and turned to the door and opened. "This was a guest room." She explained.

Bree peeks at the room that will be hers, for the time being, the bedroom was very simple as it was for the guest bedroom. A queen-size bed with cream-colors bedding along with with white pillows, dark wooden dresser against the wall, a dark wooden bedside table with a small white lamp and alarm clock, a dark wooden desk with white chair, and lastly a dark wooden bookshelf next to the window that is covered with white laces curtains. "This will be your bedroom from now on." Penelope said to Bree with a warm smile.

The petite girl walked in the bedroom, she set her backpack down and sat on the edge of the queen-size bed. She observed the room once again while fiddles her sleeves nervously. "Let me get the clothes." Penelope mumbled to herself as she walked out and went down the hall.

Bree bit her inner cheek, she couldn't believe that this British elder was kind enough to shelter her and now is given her some clothes. Bree honestly doesn't know want to do with all this strange kindness. And she feels guilty to the thought of leaving this house and make Mrs. Poppleworth upset.

"My daughter had unique tastes in clothes." Penelope speaks up once she walked in the bedroom with a box. "She doesn't stay in one type of style, she's more of put clothes together that fits her taste." She said with a fond smile. "I think some of these clothes should be your size, there are few others that might be a bit big for you though." She placed the box on the bed next to Bree.

Before Penelope could say the words, a loud ringtone heard from downstairs. "I need to take that, feel free to take a look and keep whatever you want, okay? Good." Penelope quickly left the room to answer the ringing phone.

Bree stood on her feet, she opened the lid, and nearly tossed the box. Mrs. Poppleworth wasn't kidding when she said her daughter had a unique taste in clothing. Bree rifle through the clothes, they were mostly 70s and 80s clothes along with a very few 60s and 90s clothes. Bree never thought she would actually be seeing this. _'And that woman thought I would find something I like?' _she mused with baffled. Her taste in clothing is _very _different from Penelope's daughter's tastes, that's for sure.

After a few minutes sorting out clothes; Bree had found a few clothes she sort of liked. She found a couple of black tank tops, four different dark colors mesh shirt, dark colors of crops tops, dark colors of shorts and leggings, a black leather jacket, and a black and neon purple skirt. It wasn't a lot but it's a start for Bree, and she refuses to wear dresses that were from the 60s. The petite girl gathered the rest of the no-clothes pile back into the box, then picked up her backpack and took out her clothes.

Bree had taken three pairs of jeans, a few shirts, a couple of simple white and black bras, some underwear and black socks, and a black sweater. She unpacks her clothes to the dresser drawers along with the clothes she had chosen from the box. Bree estimates the clothing in her head. _'It would take about two weeks' worth of clothes.' _She mused with satisfied. Normally, she had a few days clothes but now two weeks seems wonderful for her.

The petite girl went back to her backpack, she took out small items that she took were important to her. A couple of her favorite worn-out poetry books; 'Leave of Grass' and 'The Raven'; she placed those books in the bookshelf. Then she went back to the bed and picked up her favorite worn-out green iPod with black earbuds. She is happy that she took her charger, she almost immediately went to charge her iPod that was next to the bedside table, it's been weeks since her iPod died when she was at the woods. She was upset that she couldn't charge her iPod and was beyond bored and lonely without her music.

And now, she'll be able to listen to her favorite playlist once her iPod is fully charged. Bree then took her empty backpack down next to the bed and plop on the bed. Bree gently touches her hip where her wound is somewhat healed. _'He won't find me here, right? Why would he search for me, it would be too much trouble for him, right? Plus, I'm sure he is relief not to have me in his house…' _she mused, attempted to ease herself that she is safe and far away from the hellhole.

But…

Why is she still feeling so awfully dreaded?


	4. Forks High

**Remind: Keep in mind, Bree is now fourteen and is in sophomore year. She is ONE YEAR younger than Bella. And she skipped a grade. PLUS, her birthday is March 11, so in a few months, she will turn 15 and then 16 later on... You'll see and understand as I go on with this story. Remember, this is 16 months before Bella arrives Forks. After all, this is PRE-Twilight.  
**

**Thought I'll let you readers know and clear the confusion. :D**

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/Bree, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Timeline: 16 months before Bella arrives in Forks. [I've miscounted...oops? *sheepishly*]**

**I don't own Twilight. None. Just only OCs.**

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

Bree who is a small petite five foot one inch, fourteen years old girl stared at the mirror in the bathroom in her underwear. Her wide brown eyes carefully observed her fair skin that covered in old bruises and scars. Her long yet tiny fingers gently touch one of the sensitive wound on her left hip. Her lips twitched in pain at the touch as her shoulders shifted back on reflex while her dark brown waist-length hair flowed over her shoulders. A sighed left from her lips sadly and glanced down at her clothes on the sink.

She grabbed her faded blue jeans to put it on even though her wound is screaming in pain while she bit her bottom lip. Then slipped on a band graphic shirt along with a black jacket. She glanced up at the mirror one last time and left the bathroom while brushed her hair with her fingers. When she arrived in her temporary bedroom to her bed to grab her socks and sat on her bed. The small girl pulled her socks on and grabbed her old black converse shoes to slip on and tied her shoelaces.

Bree stood up, grabbed her backpack that is filled with school supplies thanks to Mrs. Poppleworth who had a ton of it in the garage and gave it to her for school use. She grabbed her favorite iPod from the bedside table and shove into her pocket. The petite girl left the bedroom, shut the door behind her quietly, and descended the stairs.

The breakfast aroma hit her nose, she followed the scent to the kitchen and saw Penelope made eggs, bacon, hash brown, and oatmeal with blueberries. "Good morning, Dolly." Penelope chirped happily as she placed a cup of orange juice on the table.

Bree remembered for the first time when the elder makes the meals, she never gets to taste homemade meals before and it made her feel so warm and surprisingly happy. She was awkward for the first few days until she was finally got used to it. It's nearly been a week since she lived with Mrs. Poppleworth.

Bree actually enjoys her stay with the elder woman and learned a lot more about her and her family. Even her love, Hugo. And Penelope started to get along well with Bree as she never gives the elder any trouble at all. In fact, Bree start to help around the light and easy chores since she is still healing from her wound. They both share their love interested in books; especially the histories that Mrs. Poppleworth gave her some of old histories books that Bree enjoys it.

"Good morning, G-Popple." Bree greeted back shyly yet nicely. Penelope allowed Bree to call her that nickname since her grandchildren called her that all the time whenever they came over and plus, Mrs. Poppleworth started to see Bree as one of her grandchildren.

"Eat dear, I'll drop you off at your school once you are finished." Penelope glanced at the clock. "We have twenty minutes left." Bree nodded her head in understanding and went to sit the chair and start eating her breakfast.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Blood Sundown**

**Book One: A Solitary Star**

**Chapter Four**

**"Forks High"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Bree was dropped off and Penelope promised she will come by after school to picked her up. The petite girl watched Lady Lulu drive off down the road until it's out of her sights. Then her wide brown eyes observed her surrounding and read the sign.

_'Forks High School… this place sure has creative names. Did the spoon, knife, and spork got taken?' _she mused in sarcasm. Bree then noticed about this school is that there's no protection from any crimes, no chain-link fences nor the metal detectors. It's completely different from her former school. Her old school was in fact; a load of bull-crap and crappy building for punks, troublemakers, and delinquents. Then her brown eyes landed on the first building that had a small sign over the door which said, 'Front Office'.

The petite girl to the first building, down a little stone path lined with dark hedges and reached to the door. She pushed it open and walked into the office quietly.

Inside of the small office; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, noticed and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly on the wall. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a pink blouse with a colorful scarf.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?" she said with strict professional scrutinize. Bree overlooks the nameplate, 'Ms. Cope'.

She walked near to the woman. "I'm Bree Tanner." Bree informed her name and she noticed the immediate awareness light in red-haired woman's eyes. Honestly, Bree isn't surprised because Penelope did tell her that this small town knows everything because there are few big gossipers that spread the news so fast that in the end of the day, everyone knows.

Which freaks Bree out when she learned that, she shudders to think on how fast the new travels if they learn about her dark secret.

"Of course." Ms. Cope went through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She said as she brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

Bree listened quietly to the red-hair woman instructed while she went through Bree's classes, highlighted the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign. "I need you to bring this back at the end of the day." Bree nodded her head understanding.

"I hope you like Forks High." Ms. Cope said with a warm smile.

Bree half-smile awkwardly at the woman. "Thanks." She whispered softly. She turned around, left the office, and examined her new classes. _'Algebra, Biology, English, History, Lunch, Art, and Gym.' _She made a face. Math is her first class, _how lovely_, note the sarcasm.

She runs through her face with her free hand, she is not looking forward to being the new girl on her first day of the stinking school. Bree is so tired and lonely. However, at least she has her iPod and a book with her.

.

* * *

.

Bree placed her chin on her palm while her elbow rested on the table. She is currently at the canteen unwillingly because one; the rain is downpouring outside that she couldn't sit on the table outside in peace and quiet that she plans to listen to music and read a book, two; no one attempt to talk to her because of her 'creepy silent gothic' appearance she made on her first day, and lastly, three; she ignores them whenever they attempt to 'talk' to her.

The petite girl sighed softly as she is listening to her playlist from her iPod. She has her favorite poetry book; Leave of Grass with her on the table but she wasn't in a mood right at the moment. Bree is minding her own business until she saw something from the corner of her eyes, she glanced up and saw a tall girl standing awkwardly in front of her. She seems to be six foot and one inch, with light brown hair with streaks of honey, gentle brown eyes, and white glasses. Bree paused her music and took one earbud out of her ear.

A sweet smile appeared on her face. "Hello, my name is Angela Weber." Angela introduced herself politely.

Bree blinked at the tall girl. _'I think she's in my Algebra class.' _She remembered seeing her face in her first class. "…Bree Tanner." She said her name shyly.

Angela smiles. "You don't mind?" she pointed at the empty chair across from Bree. Bree shook her head in silent and watched Angela set down her bag on the table and sat on the chair. She had her notebook along with a pen. "I bet you are wondering why I'm out here." Bree just nodded her head. "Well, I'm a member of the Newspaper Club and my charge told me that I should write a small essay about you as the new student at Forks High. But of course, I can understand if you rather not be in a paper, it's up to you." Angela assured the petite girl gently.

"…why me?" Bree asked with curious and cautioned.

Angela just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure you are aware of this, but Forks is a rather boring town but peaceful. There's hardly any excitement going on in school." She explained briefly and tilted her head at Bree. "If you are not comfortable in the paper, you can tell me what you think of this school so far? You will be as anonymous, I promise." Angela said with a nice smile.

Bree bit her lip while she thinks about this. She is not comfortable in the center of attention and being in the paper is over the line for her. But it wouldn't hurt if she told Angela what she thinks about the Forks High, right? Plus, she'll be anonymous in the paper. And this girl seems nice to Bree. "S-sure."

Angela beamed, she opened her notebook and clicked her pen. "Alright, what do you think of this school? You don't have to tell me a paragraph answer. Just three sentences should be fine."

Bree nodded her head softly as she fidgeted in her seat. "Umm… it's different. My old school used to be out the campus. This school is very closed campus and it cold every day. Used to be mostly sunny before I moved here. But I liked the rain, it's nice. It kind of fitting in this town, I suppose. And teachers seemed nice and a bit strict with their lectures but that's their way to teaching us, I guess." She answered while Angela jotted down on her notebook as she nodded her head.

Angela glanced up with appreciate smile. "Thank you. I'll edit a few sentences, so it won't be easily noticeable to who. It will stay anonymous." She promised and closed her notebook. "So, do you have any questions? Not for my club, I mean… anything general that you want to inform?" Angela asked nicely for the new girl.

Bree was about to tell her she wasn't interested to learn anything new in school, but she paused when five students walked inside the canteen; they went to grabbed trays to fill it and left to their table. Bree watched them as she observed their appearances. Honestly, Bree was truly stunned by their looks.

They sat down in their seats with a tray in front of them untouched as they were whispering to each other. There are three boys and two girls; one of the three boys were big which she wasn't kidding. He was ridiculously huge for a high school student. His body seemed very muscular with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. Then two girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind Bree saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the one that she had seen a long time ago from _that _man's house. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

However, Bree noticed two things they all have in commons. Their skin is chalky pale, palest of all these students living in this sunless rainy town. And they all have similar shades of golden eyes.

Bree furrowed her eyebrows while she was observed the mysterious group by the window across the room. Her wide brown eyes with curious. "W-who are they?" she leaned forward with whispered.

Angela smiles knowingly without even looking back. "Three of them are Cullen, the large one, auburn-hair one, and pixie girl. Two blonde hairs are Hales, they are twins. They are all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife." She informed the petite girl.

"Cullen…" Bree mouthed slowly as she glanced over at the table with confused. She noticed the students were gawking and glance at the table. None of them attempt to approach them. A frowned found on her face and Angela understood what Bree is thinking.

"The Cullen kept a distance from us. No one ever has ever tried to interact with them or even attempt to chat. People avoid them." She chuckled when she saw disbelieved on Bree's face. "I know. The way they look, their appearances would make them popular and people would have wanted to be near them. But they didn't, rumored said they are snotty and spoiled. But I don't see it that way, I just think they are rather a private group and preferred to stay close with their family. It's perfectly natural. And I feel bad for them though, people gossip behind their backs. But I know they are good people, they haven't caused any trouble in Forks ever since they moved here during summer vacation." She explained to Bree and glanced over her shoulder at the Cullen in their table. "They are nice and quiet family." She added.

Angela turned back to Bree with a smile. "Anything else?" she asked with wondering. Bree shook her head in silence. "Okay… oh, you probably haven't heard of this yet, but the Halloween dance is coming up in a couple of weeks."

Bree raised her eyebrows with indifferent as Angela continued. "It's a dance for all years students to have fun, we get to pick our costume and go to the beach with a giant bonfire and also, has a band too. It's not fancy like proms, but it's supposedly fun for all of us." Angela explained with a shrugged. Before she could say anything, her friends called out her name that got her attention. Angela glanced over her shoulders and saw her friends beckoned her to them.

Angela turned back to Bree with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, my friends need me…" she stood up as she gathered her things. "…do you want to join us? I can introduce them to you?" she asked politely.

Bree took overlook at the tall girl's friends and shook her head. "No, it's okay." She declined. Because she knew those type of people by their look, not their appearance in a way, but more the how they are like in her eyes. The boys seemed to like play around and on hormones while girls seemed to like bitchy and gossipers. However, this Angela girl seemed to be very sweet and kind which she is surprised that they are friends with each other.

Angela nodded her head without pushing against Bree's comfort, "Okay. If you can't your mind, you are welcome to join us." She smiles at her then left to join with her friends.

The petite girl glanced at the Cullen table with slight interested. They are very elegant, beautiful, and artistic that is so abnormally for natural people born with. Bree narrowed her eyes in suspicion and curious, she has seen beautiful women and men from magazines, movies, and shows. However, she never saw such exquisite people in real life before. It's unnatural. _'And they are all adopted yet they share similar appearances traits? Hmm…' _she mused in deep thinking unaware Edward flickered his eyes over at Bree with troubled, awareness, and interested in his eyes.

He barely opened his mouth as he quickly whispered to his siblings about a new girl's thought. They flinched at this news and they all glanced at the table where Bree sat in.

Bree shook her head. _'Oh well, it's none of my business. It's not like I'm going to get involved with social people. Too awkward for me.' _She ignored the enigma in her head and Edward was relief and told his siblings' false alarm as they were relaxed.

Then the bell rang as the lunch is now ended.

.

* * *

.

Bree walked into the Art class. She met a woman who had brown hair that tied up a messy bun, olive skin, green eyes, and she wears a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black flats. She had purple apron which had dried colorful splattered paints on it. Bree's eyes landed on the nameplate on the desk, 'Mrs. Anderson'.

Mrs. Anderson noticed Bree and smiles warmly at her. "Hello, dear. I'm Mrs. Anderson, you must be the new student, Bree Tanner, correct?" Bree nodded her head. "Wonderful, may I see the slip?" she asked, Bree handed her the slip and the Art teacher quickly signed it then gave it back to Bree. "Alright, your seat will be…" her green eyes scan through her classroom until it lightens up, "Ah, back there." She pointed out the direction that Bree follows with her brown eyes.

The petite girl understood and walked to the back of the classroom, placed her backpack on the ground and sit on the plastic chair across from a pixie girl that she remembered was Alice. The pixie stared at Bree with beamed. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She introduced herself happy with her hand held out.

Bree reached Alice's hand and shook. "Bree Tanner." She whispered and noted that Alice's hand is cold but so is hers. It is a cold little town after all. They dropped their hands as Mrs. Anderson got the class attentions on her while she explained the assignments for the day about drawing their favorite animal.

After they were given permission to get their art supplies from the shelf on counters for students to borrow. Then they went back to the table and start on their assignment. _'My favorite animal?' _she mused it's been a long while since she has drawn anything on a piece of paper. Bree doesn't exactly have a favorite type of animal but she always likes the lion.

So, she decided to draw a lion. "How do you like Forks High?" Alice brought up a topic to pass the time. Bree paused and blinked at the pixie girl.

"It's… alright." Bree admitted, her old school was trash and Forks High is a paradise compared to her old school. Literally. This school actually has school lunches with edible foods, seriously.

Alice hummed with a smile while she is drawing on the clipboard. "It's awkward to be the new student, I know how you feel about it. My family moved here four months ago." She said with sympathy and Bree just nodded her head silently. "What grade are you in?"

"Sophomore." Bree answered softly while she tries to curve the lion's body.

Alice beamed at Bree. "Me too. And my brother, Edward is also a sophomore. Others are all Junior years." She explained excitedly. "What do you like to do?" she asked with curiosity.

Bree bit her cheeks while thinking as she erases the mistake on the paper and draws the line. "…I like listening to music and read poetry."

The pixie girl hummed. "What's your favorite music? And poetry?" she asked with interested and Bree paused. Bree glanced at Alice who is genuinely interested in her which Bree find it baffled.

"Set the Sails is one of my favorite songs." Bree answered as she liked the song, she had added in her playlist a while ago. "And my favorite poetry is Leaves of Grass."

"Wait… I think I heard of that title before." Alice mumbled with thinking face. "I think it was Jasper's favorite." Alice said with excited twinkles in her eyes.

Bree raised her eyebrows. "Jasper?" Bree didn't know why, but the way she said his name is nice on her tongue even though she never meets the guy.

Alice smiles playfully. "Ah, yes. He is my best friend." She said with little sadness. "So, what else do you like? That can't be all."

"Umm…" Bree brainstorm while added the lion's features on the paper. "I enjoy histories, I thought they were fascinating and interesting how the world changes from past to present." She explained quietly but enough for Alice to hear the whole thing.

Bree was unaware of the amuses in Alice's eyes. "I see."

"W-what about you? What do you like?" Bree asked with curious.

Alice grinned. "Shopping! I love to shop, and I could do shopping all day if I want to. I love fashions, it's one of my passions. I also love to draw." She taps gently on the clipboard. "Do you like fashions?"

The petite girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't particularly care much about it, but I do like some styles." She admitted.

"Like what kind of styles?"

"Well… it's more of a mixture of girl next door along with casual, and maybe a little bit tomboy." Bree really does like those type of styles, it fits her in all mixture of three styles.

Alice nodded her head with understanding after she observed Bree. "That would make sense. You do have the look of those types. But, I would go with more of a girl next door and a little bit casual. It's more fitting for your looks. I can see you as simple yet adorable at the end of the day." Alice said with a smile.

Bree blushes. "A-ah…" she doesn't know what to say about that compliment from stunning pixie girl.

Alice giggled like a soft chime that reminded Bree of Tinkle-Bell. _'Alice… the Tinkle-Bell.' _It is a fitting nickname for Alice.

The petite girl noticed Alice set her drawing down. "Are you done?" Bree asked with confused.

"Yep!" Alice showed her drawing that stunned Bree. It was a beautiful drawing of a large Stag standing between the woods.

"Stag is your favorite animal?" Bree leaned forward to observes the drawing unnoticed amused in Alice's eyes. "It's amazing."

Alice grinned wide. "Thank you and yes, Stag is my favorite." She giggled secretly. "What about you? You're not done yet, right?" Bree shook her head. "Then, can you tell what's your favorite animal?"

"A lion." Bree simply replies. A lion isn't her favorite, but she really likes this creature a lot though.

Then Mrs. Anderson clapped her hands to get her students attention. "Alright, you have ten minutes to put your art supplies away. To those who have not to finish their assignment, you can take it home for the homework and bring it to my desk tomorrow. And those who did finish their assignment, you may hold on to it and bring to my desk tomorrow. Clean up and dismiss." Mrs. Anderson ordered her class.

Students gathered art supplies and clean up their stuff. Bree placed unfinished drawing paper in a folder and put in her backpack. She took out her schedule and school map. "What's your last class?" Alice asked Bree with interested.

"Gym with Coach Clapp." Bree mumbled as she scans the map to navigate herself with furrowed eyebrows.

"I can help you get there." Alice offered, and Bree looked at her with surprise but nodded her head. Then the bell rang, Alice and Bree walked the behind the gaggle of students walked out of the classroom.

Bree and Alice step out. "Hey, Jazz!" Alice waved at someone across the hall. Bree tilted her head up and froze. Her throat hitch as her heart rapidly beating against her chest. It's the first time she ever got a close examination of this species. Front of her is a devastatingly gorgeous guy with honey-blonde hair that touches gently against his jaws, his features were perfect and straight, although he has dark shadows under golden eyes as if he was suffering from a sleepless night. He is tall, 6'2'', leaner and muscular body. Not bulky but perfect for his size. Bree never thought this but… _'Now this is one fine specimen.' _She had to admit this with warm blushes appeared on her cheeks.

Jasper stared at her eyes with intense silent. Alice glances at between the two with amused, sadness, and excited. "Bree, meet Jasper. Jasper, meet Bree." Alice introduced them to each other cheerfully.

"Hello, ma'am." Jasper tipped his head with a southern accent that made Bree blushes harder as her heart beating unhealthy fast. Jasper's lip twitches with a small smirk while Alice stared at Bree with full amuses.

_'His accent… sounds like southern… Texan?' _Bree mused as she swallowed her dry throat. "He-hello." Bree stuttered nervously as she wipes her free sweaty palm against her pants. She doesn't know why, but this guy just makes her blush too fast and too hard along with unnatural beating heart.

Alice clapped her hands merrily. "I just remember something, I forgot to get a book from the locker for my last class." She sighed disappointedly while Jasper raised his eyebrows at her and Bree stared at the ground shyly. "I can't show you where the gym is, but Jasper can!" Alice sent a smile at Jasper. "Would you take her to the gym?"

"Of course." Jasper said, and Bree bit her cheeks.

"Wonderful. I'll see you later, Bree!" Alice send her a wink and skipped down the hallway as if she is dancing flawlessly.

Jasper tilted his head. "It's this way." He said softly. Bree made a noise through her throat, she walked next to Jasper while blushing as she attempts to get familiar with the school map, but her heart was going crazy because of this guy.

"How are you likin' Forks so far?" Jasper asked with curious.

Bree glanced up shyly. "Are you a Texan?" she blurted it out than shown comedic horror on her face.

Jasper chortled. "Yeah. So, how do you likin' Forks?" he repeated the question not unkindly.

"I-it's fine." Bree nibbled her bottom lip for a few seconds unnoticed Jasper's dark look at her reaction then flickered away before she caught his look.

They arrived at the gym which wasn't that far from Art class, but Bree couldn't help, find it disappointed that she didn't get to walk more with Jasper. _'Wait…what?' _Bree frowned with confused, she has no idea why she is thinking like that.

"I'll see you around darlin'." Jasper smirked when Bree blushed hard and stuttered softly herself. Jasper nearly snicker but held in, he doesn't want to embarrass her.

"T-thank you… u-umm… b-bye." Bree turned around and nearly sprint through the gym class.

Jasper chuckled softly as he watched the little petite went inside the class. He tilted his head, _'So, it's her.' _Who would've thought her blood would calm him down?

.

* * *

.

Bree sat down on the bench with warm red cheeks. When the Gym teacher, Coach Clapp found her a new uniform but didn't want her to dress down for today's class. He lets her sit on the bench for the rest of the period. Right now, Bree has a slightly dazed look in her eyes as she ignored the basketball noises playing on the courts.

Why the hell did that Texan guy made her blushes and stutter like a shy silly girl with a crush? For once, Bree actually wishes she should've run away from Forks. She dropped her face against her hands with moaned. _'But for some reason, the thought of running away right now sounds like a terrible idea…' _right now, she is lost and confused.

Just, what the hell is happening to her?

.

* * *

.

**Later**

A pixie vampire hummed softly as she is hiding behind the tree trunk, eyeing at elk in the distance. She tilted her head, slowly crouched while moved away to the lower ground gracefully. It's one of the rare times for her to be alone, hunting on her own but she doesn't mind. Sometimes, there is a time that she needs to be alone and it happened to be one of that time.

Before she pounces her prey, sudden her eyes blank as vision appeared.

_[A dark-colored vehicle rolled in the air dramatically off the road, down to the hill as windows shattered in pieces of glass, rolled until it landed upside down. Smokes appeared from the car as one of the tires spinning. Another side of the damaged car, was unconscious Bree, laying halfway out of the window with blood dripping from her head.] _

Alice gasped loudly as her prey jerked up and ran off. However, the pixie vampire didn't care as she sat on the ground. "Wh-what?" she mumbled with shocked then she was hit another vision.

_[A tall dark figure lowered itself, grabbed Bree from the damaged vehicle, dragged her away until they were few feet away. Then, the figure scooped Bree up in its arms, turned around, and walked away toward the street. While the winds came picked up Bree's hair through the air, blood dripping from her fingertips as it leaves the blood trail on the ground, underneath the full moonlight.]_

The pixie vampire squealed in horrified shocked as she nearly went panic then her eyes rolled back as she was forced to see another vision.

_[Jasper was on his knees, howling with intense anguish up at the full moon. His black eyes filled with devastating sorrow as his body shook, beyond shattered. Behind him, Emmett gritted his teeth in anger as he holds tightly around his wife, Rosalie who covered her face against his chest, body shaking in despair. A few feet away, Carlisle stared at his broken son with pain teary eyes, on his knees, holding his wife, Esme who covered her face with her hands as her legs are on the ground, sobbed. _

_Edward stood behind Alice with a blank face as his hands are on her shoulders. Alice was crying her heart out as her hands covered her mouth, watching her best friend who was proud and strong is now wrecked. _

_The empathic opened his mouth. "Bree…" he mourned brokenly.]_

"Oh, oh no…" Alice covered her face. "…Jasper… no… I can't… I _can't let anything happen to Bree!_" she whispered to herself as she felt sick when she clearly saw how Jasper reacted when Bree is _gone_. The pixie vampire closed her eyes tightly. "…I won't let anything happen to your mate, Jazz…" she said with vowed. For the first time, she decided to _never_ speak of her visions to anyone. Because she will make sure it won't be set in stones. She can clearly see how much she and her family love Bree. "I will protect Bree." She said, determined.


	5. Meet the Cullen

**Remind: Keep in mind, Bree is now fourteen and is in sophomore year. She is ONE YEAR younger than Bella. And she skipped a grade. PLUS, her birthday is March 11, so in a few months, she will turn 15 and then 16 later on... You'll see and understand as I go on with this story. Remember, this is 16 months before Bella arrives Forks. After all, this is PRE-Twilight.  
**

**Thought I'll let you readers know and clear the confusion. :D**

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows~ *beam***

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/Bree, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**Timeline: 16 months before Bella arrives in Forks. **

**I don't own Twilight. None. Just only OCs.**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Rain hits against the windows through the bedroom where Bree is sleeping in her bed. Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard the alarm clock alerted. She groaned with weary as she forced to open her eyes. Her head turned and glanced at the time of a clock. Bree grimaced at the early time, she crawled to the edge of the bed, reached the alarm clock and hit the snooze. A tired sighed released her mouth as she plops her face on the pillow.

She has been nonstop thinking about Jasper Hale, and it wasn't _even _funny that she couldn't shut her eyes. Bree is blaming on a Texan guy. It's all his fault for not leaving her mind alone. The petite girl heard knocking on the door.

"Dolly, are you up?" Penelope called out softly.

Bree was amazed that an elder woman was able to get up so early in the morning and sounded preppy. "Yeah –" a yawned break out from her. "–I'm up." Bree respond before she lifted her head from the pillow while blinked away her drowsy eyes.

"Good, breakfast will be ready soon. Come down when you're down." Mrs. Poppleworth chirped happily, and Bree could hear her footsteps walked away.

The petite girl yawned once again as she forced to climb out of her comfortable and warm bed. She went to grab her outfit the day from the dresser. Bree went to do her morning routine and after that, she double-checked her appearance.

Bree wears a black tank top with dark blue fennel shirt, black jacket over it, dark jeans, worn-out black converse shoes, dark blue scarf along with dark blue gloves. Her wide brown eyes glanced at the window and noticed the downpouring rain is hitting against the window. _'It seems that it is going to be another rainy day.' _She mused with slightly disappointed as she doesn't want to read her favorite books in the canteen. Last time she did at her former school, the assholes stole it from her and destroyed it. She was forced to break into the library and get a new book since she doesn't have any money.

The petite girl shook her head, pushed her old memories back in her head and went to grab her backpack and prepared herself to start the second day of Forks High.

_Joy._

Again, sarcasm.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Blood Sundown**

**Book One: A Solitary Star**

**Chapter Five**

**"Meet the Cullen"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Forks High**

As usual, the morning classes went flies by until lunchtime rang. Bree mentally scowled at the raining through the windows. She really wants to read her favorite book; however, she refuses to read it inside the canteen where anyone can take it from her. The petite girl sighed softly as she walked down the hallway to the canteen and made a face.

It was crowded and noisy. Bree's eyes glanced over the bars where the foods are available. She walked to one of the food bars, nervously. She waited in the line until she reached the empty tray and carefully examined the foods. _'Which one should I take? Pizza? When was the last time I have pizza though? I barely remember the taste.' _She decided to take a piece of pizza, plated it on her tray and grabbed an apple and a small bottle of water.

The brunette girl was satisfied with her choice, she turned around and nearly stumbled when she almost bumped into Alice. "Oh! I'm sorry." Alice apologize with a sheepishly smile.

"A-ah, no. It's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Bree said, softly with an awkward smile.

The pixie beamed at her. "Will you sit with us?"

"W-what?" Bree blinked in surprise. Alice turned her body half-way as her head tilted at the table where the Cullen is seated.

"Join us. I like to introduce you to my siblings." Alice gently grabbed Bree's forearm and tugged her. The petite girl just blinked dumbly as she allowed Alice to lead her to the table.

Bree could feel the eyes and whispers behind her when Alice dragged her to the Cullen table. When they reached to it. Alice turned to Bree as she released her hand. "Bree, meet my siblings. Emmet Cullen." Emmet grinned widely at Bree. "Rosalie Hale" Rosalie only tipped her head politely. "Edward Cullen." Edward greeted Bree with a gentleman smile. "And as you know, Jasper Hale. He is Rosalie's twin." Jasper stared at Bree with a small smirked on his face when Bree's cheeks turned red while Alice finished the introduction happily.

"I-it's nice to meet you all." Bree attempted to avoid Jasper as her eyes landed on a chair next to Emmet. Before she could take a spot, Alice not unkindly dragged Bree to another empty chair, next to Jasper. Then the pixie girl sat on a chair next to a large boy with an innocent smile and sparkle eyes.

Bree blushed hard as her heart beating fast as she is aware of the presence from a Texan guy. _'Okay, Bree… calm down. It's just a silly little crush. Be still my beating heart, would you?' _she mused, scolded her heart while Edward's lip twitched slightly.

"So, Bree…" Alice's eyes sparkle with playful. "I remembered that you said you enjoy histories, right?" she asked, slyly.

The brunette girl blinked slowly as her eyes trailed up to Alice across the table. She nodded her head. "R-right. I do like histories." She answered, softly.

"Which history?" the pixie asked innocently.

Bree licked her dry lips while she was contemplative. Unaware that Edward was awed, impressed and amazed which others caught his expression. _'Let's see… I do like Paleolithic, Protohistory, Post-Classical History, Middle Ages, and Modern History. Hmmm, I'll say Modern History… but which in Modern History do I enjoy the most? I do find it interesting with the Italian Renaissance, Age of Revolutions, French Revolution, American Revolution, Industrial Revolution, and even Contemporary History is interesting… so hard to pick which is which… However, wars and crisis periods are fascinating topics to learn…' _Finally, Bree found her answer. "I would say, I find the Confederate Army along with Reconstruction era is fascinating to learn."

The petite girl jumped in surprised when Emmet guffawed while Rosalie's lips twitched, and Edward shook his head with an amazed smile. Alice was beaming brightly while Jasper smirked with amused. "W-what?" Bree stuttered nervously as her eyes dart at the beautiful Inhumans and suddenly, she felt a wave of calm in her and she blinked but cling on to them.

"It's a very interesting topic you picked." Alice said, happily.

Bree just shrugged her shoulders shyly. Her eyes dart down and realize that she hasn't eaten her lunch. So, she reached for her pizza and examined it carefully. It's been so long since she has a pizza. She remembered when she was barely ten years old, had to waited outside of the store and met a nice homeless man who brought a box of pizza. The homeless man had given her a piece of slice out of kindness when he learned that she was hungry. When Bree first taste the pizza, it was filled with warm cheesy along with tomatoes sauces and greases. And it was delicious. That was her first and last pizza before her father –.

The petite girl mentally shook her piece of memory away and took a small bite from a pizza. Her tongue was burst with flavors and she enjoys it, taking her time. Its paradise taste compares what she had to eat in the past.

Meanwhile, Bree is enjoying her food. Edward was appalled when he learned a bit of piece about Bree's past. He frowned deeply with concerned when she forced to stop thinking about her father. And he also mentally noted that Bree doesn't have experiences eating edible and tasty foods. The mind-reader glanced over to Jasper who is studied her emotions with confused eyes. His eyes met Edward's in silence.

Emmet stared at the tiny girl with amused. "So, little nerd… what do you like to do?" he asked with curious grinned.

Bree swallowed her food while thinking as of why Emmet called her that but didn't take it offense since she was called worst in the past. _'Better than called me a little bitch.' _She mused while Edward cringe. "…I don't have much, but I do like to read, listen to music, and…doodles." Bree did liked doodles but never truly invest with it though.

"Eh…" Emmet frowned with thought as he observed the petite girl. "How old are you?" he blurted with curious but flinched when Rosalie kicked him with glowered.

"Don't ask a lady for her age." Rosalie grumbled to Emmet who sheepishly smiles at her.

Bree frowned with curious. "I-its fine. Umm, I'm fourteen." All heads turned to her with shocked and red blushed appeared on her cheeks. "I-I was supposed to be a Freshman, but I skip the grade instead. S-so…" she mumbled shyly. Not used to talk with people as she is nervous and anxious, but once again, she felt another calmness and she latched on it.

"It shows that you are smarter than your age. What do you think, Jazz?" Alice chirped as her eyes slide to Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

The petite girl's heart beats fast when she heard his voice. "I say that was impressive." A small smile appeared on Bree's face, even though she doesn't know why but it made her heart fluttered with happiness.

"Oh, I just remember! Halloween Dance is coming up in two weeks, so, I was wondering… are you coming to it?" Alice asked Bree with curious.

Bree finished her pizza, grabbed a napkin to wipe the greases off from her fingers. "N-not really. It's doesn't seem my type." _'Although, it would be nice to go and experiences it, I prefer to go with friends. Plus, I've never celebrated Halloween before…'_

Before the pixie could say anything, she paused as her eyes shut. Bree frowned with concerned and Jasper leaned to her. "Don't worry about her, darlin'. She gets dizzy spell once in a while." He whispered to Bree who shivered by his closeness to her.

Bree's blushes appeared once again as she glanced at the unopened water bottle while Jasper smirked at her reaction. He is starting to like seeing her flustered.

Alice opened her eyes and beamed widely. "That's fine. Instead, why don't you come to our house and celebrate Halloween with us?" all heads turned to her in surprise.

"….uhhh…." Bree has no idea what to say about this sudden invitation, but she was flattered that Alice wants her to join with her and her family. However, she felt hesitant and nervous. "W-will that be okay? I don't' want to intrude…" Bree bit her lip.

The pixie shook her head. "You won't. It'll be fun. Please?" she begged Bree and Bree stared at Alice then nodded her head shyly. "Perfect! It'll be fun, I promise you."

Bree smiles timidly. Then the lunch bell rang. The Cullen stood up to their feet and grabbed their trays. The petite stood up as well, nearly stumbled as she reached for her tray. However, Jasper grabbed her tray and winked at her. "I got it, darlin'." Bree blushed as she watched Jasper disposed of the tray.

Alice walked up to the brunette girl, loop her arm into hers. "Let's go to class." The pixie said happily, and Bree shyly nodded her head. Although, deep in the back of her mind. She couldn't help but noticed that none of them eat from their tray.

.

* * *

.

**Poppleworth's Resident**

Bree finished her homework, placed it in her backpack and leaned back against the chair in the kitchen where Penelope is cooking supper on the stove. "Anything new happened at school, Dolly?"

The brunette girl hummed as she remembered at the lunch with Cullen. "I got invited to celebrate Halloween with a family." She said, softly.

Mrs. Poppleworth turned her head to Bree with an excited smile. "Is that so? That is a lovely news, who is this friend?"

"Alice Cullen." Bree answered and surprised when the elder woman flinched. "Are you okay?"

The elder woman lowered the gas and turned around with thoughtful eyes. "Did you say Cullen?" Bree nodded her head with confused. "To think they've return…"

"G-Popple?" the petite frowned with concerned and curious.

Mrs. Poppleworth walked to the table, sat down the chair across from Bree and stared at her wide brown eyes. "You like histories, right?" Bree nodded her head. "What do you think of mythology stories?"

"They are entertaining." Bree answered.

Penelope smiles softly. "I agreed. However, did you ever thought that why mythology stories exist? No? Well, this is only my theory. I believe that mythology stories have to come from somewhere, even though it such bizarre and mad stories. There's always truth in there, somewhere. It takes a little bit knowledge and open-minded, those two are important skills." Bree was even more confused what this elder woman just tried to tell her.

"I don't understand."

The elder woman reached forward, patted Bree's hand maternally. "Someday, you will understand. But remember, Dolly… not only histories are true facts. But all fictional stories have some truth in it." She wisely said, then stood up and walked to the stove to finished cooking the supper.

Bree frowned with confused and puzzled over Mrs. Poppleworth's words. _'I still don't get it…'_

"Oh…" Bree snapped her eyes at the elder woman who turned to her with a warm smile. "You should accept the invitation. Youngling should go out and have fun with friends." She gave Bree's her permission and Bree smiles softly.

"Okay." Bree is nervous but she is quite excited to experience her first Halloween with her new friends. _'Friends… I know Alice is, but others… possible… I hope.' _She mused then blushed when she thought about the Texan guy. _'…him too.' _Her heart fluttered.

.

* * *

.

**Cullen Clan**

Esme truly couldn't wait to learn more of the future new daughter as she is sitting on a couch with Alice who is chatting about Bree. They are holding hands with excitement while Emmet and Jasper are both playing video games, Rosalie sitting on a leather chair with a fashion magazine and Edward playing his piano in the corner of the living room.

The mother vampire sighed heavenly "She sounds lovely. I truly can't wait to meet her soon." Esme said with giddy of meeting a new daughter. She adored children, after all.

"And guess what mom." Emmet called out as he jabbed on the buttons of the game controller. "She's _fourteen_." He said the age deeply and slowly.

Esme raised her eyebrows with surprised. "Really?" she glanced at Alice who nodded her head. "So young. And she's a sophomore?" Esme was impressed and started to feel motherly-protective of Bree.

Jasper's lips twitched when he felt Esme's emotion while Edward smirked with amused. But then Edward's smirk fades away as he paused his fingers on the piano keys. The mind-reader turned around on the bench smoothly. "Alice… what exactly do you know Bree's past?"

Jasper paused the game when he heard the question about his mate as Emmet whined childishly. The pixie vampire glanced at Edward with a puzzled face. "Shouldn't Jazz ask me that instead of you?"

"I read her mind earlier today, at lunch. It sounds like she has a tough past." Edward's lips lined as his eyebrows furrowed. "Today, she ate a pizza… it's her second time ate one. The first pizza was when she was barely ten years old."

The empathic vampire frowned deeply as he doesn't like this, to think that his mate has a tough past. Then, he also remembered her emotions for the first time, at the woods when he dropped his knees. His hands clenched tightly as his butterscotch eyes darken. He doesn't know what exactly happened to her, but he doesn't want her to feel such agony ever again.

"And not only that, she has been called worst… and…" Edward released unnecessary sighed. "She refused to think about her father. The second that word came in her mind, she pushed it away. I honestly do not know just how much…dark in her past."

Esme's eyes teary with venom as she wanted to hug a young girl. She couldn't image what kind of past Bree has, but all she knew is that her new daughter need love.

Rosalie has been listening to the entire conversation in silence with a blank face. Alice bit her lips with concerned and Emmet frowned deeply.

"At least she will join us for Halloween celebration." Jasper speaks up and Esme blinked and raised her eyebrow at her son.

"Halloween celebration?" the mother vampire turned to Alice for elaborate.

Alice beamed widely. "That's right! I had a vision. Bree will be here with us, celebrate the Halloween holiday."

"And it'll be her first time." Edward added.

The mother vampire hummed with contemplative then smiles wide. "Alright. I'll need to talk with Carlisle, but I'm sure he doesn't mind. Plus, we both like to meet Bree." She said with excited twinkles in her golden eyes.

Alice squealed with excitement. "Wonderful! We can decorate Halloween in the house and dressed up in costumes!" she said while jumpy in her seat.

Emmet is even excited as well. "This is our first time doing Halloween party, right?" he said with an amused grinned.

All vampires were amused but excited as well to get know more about Bree Tanner.

.

* * *

.

**Cullen Clan**

**Later**

The Texan vampire knocked on the door. "Carlisle. I need to talk to you." As Jasper is standing in front of the door that leads to a doctor vampire's office.

"Of course, let's head to my office." With Carlisle's permission, Jasper walked inside the office and shut the door behind him. Carlisle is sitting on a leather chair as he lifted his head up from the paperwork and has a curious smile on his face. "How can I help you, son?"

Jasper crossed his arms with contemplative frowned. "I've met and seen Bree…" he whispered his mate's name gently as Carlisle's eyes sparkle with understanding. "…as you know, she has calmed my bloodlust… but my beast isn't awake… still drowsy but aware." He lined his lips as he attempts to explain his words to the doctor vampire. "I care about her, I want to protect her and stay by her side. But…" he sighed in the end, feeling slightly frustrated.

Carlisle hummed with contemplative. "To my aware, vampire mate is different. I know enough about it to explain, however; your mate is a human. Not to mention, she is a very young girl. A child. It's a possibility that your beast is not ready to be fully awake until your mate is properly prepared. It could be that your beast is waiting for her to grow up first." He gives out suggests. "Or wait until she becomes our kind? Or maybe until she is a mature adult? I do not know much, I am sorry, son." He frowned with guilty eyes.

"No, it's fine." The empathic vampire waved the apologize away. "I just want to understand more about this true mate situation." He said then he glanced at his father-figure. "…but I enjoy being near her. It's nice to not having control my thirst around her." He said with a small warm smile.

The doctor vampire beamed at Jasper with proud and warm smiles. "Yes. It is fortunate. Unusual but very fortunate, Esme and I cannot wait to meet young Bree properly." he is very excited to meet his youngest new daughter and is curious and concerned about her wound.

"You're worried about something?" Jasper read the oldest vampire's mood.

Carlisle blinked and smiles with concerned eyes. "I am just concern about Bree's wound. I do hope that it is healing well."

Jasper's topaz eyes darken slightly when he thought about how his mate had been in pain and has a scar now. He wanted to know what kind of injury she had, but he knew that Carlisle won't release that piece of information since it's only patient and doctor confidentiality. Then his eyes glanced over at the unofficial leader. "What's the difference between mate and true mate?" he wants to know more about this to understand.

"Well… when a vampire has its mate, they can exchange their marks and vows. To become each other eternal mates. It's very common for our kind. However, to find yourself a true mate… it's one of a kind. It allows you to feel for each other, thinks minds alike, the gravity that holds to each other, half of your soul, and without a true mate… it can cause a great agony that will never be recovered." Carlisle explained with dazed eyes.

Jasper couldn't help but feel amaze that _he _got a true mate. "Are you and Esme…?" he trailed off with curious.

Carlisle blinked and smiles warmly at the Texan vampire. "Esme and I are mates. I have no doubt that she is meant for me. Just as I am meant for her. Like I said earlier, true mate is very rare for our kind. Almost nonexistent. There are only a handful of vampires I knew that has true mates." He explained calmly.

_'Is that so… I wonder if somehow, back in my mind that I never mark Alice ever since we got together, was because it knew I have a true mate.' _Jasper mused with curious.

"Jasper?" the Texan vampire glanced up and told Carlisle what he thought about he never marks Alice decades ago.

The doctor vampire hummed with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I believe that your instinct somehow knew that you and Alice are never meant to be eternal mates. It's possible that Alice is meant to be your best friend, to show you there's more into our world and prepare yourself to meet Bree properly. That is my theory."

"I can understand that." Jasper agreed with Carlisle's words. It would make sense, however, there are still more puzzles about this human as a mate. "This just keeps getting more mystifying than before." He whispered with curious, frustrated, and confused.

Carlisle nods his head. "We'll see how these go." He said with a smile. "Do not worry, son. We are here for you."

Jasper smiles at his father-figure with appreciate. He is grateful that he is not alone.


	6. Halloween with Cullen

**Remind: Keep in mind, Bree is now fourteen and is in sophomore year. She is ONE YEAR younger than Bella. And she skipped a grade. PLUS, her birthday is March 11, so in a few months, she will turn 15 and then 16 later on... You'll see and understand as I go on with this story. Remember, this is 16 months before Bella arrives Forks. After all, this is PRE-Twilight.  
**

**Thought I'll let you readers know and clear the confusion. :D**

**Thanks so much for reviews, favs, and follows~ *dance***

**Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first language. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**Pairings: Jasper/Bree, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie**

**There will be a pairing for Alice, I promise you that. However, Alice's mate won't appear until... *thinking*... hold on... *checking over the paperwork*...damn, a _long time_. *whistle* But yeah, don't worry, Alice will have her mate. Rest assured. **

**Timeline: 16 months before Bella arrives in Forks.**

**I don't own Twilight. None. Just only OCs.**

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since Bree lived in Forks and became a student of Forks High. Halloween is coming closer and Bree is really excited and nervous to celebrate the holiday with the Cullen. She hasn't met the parents yet and is very nervous to meet them, but Alice assured her that they will love her.

Right now, Bree is at Art class with Alice as they are talking in a low tone. The pixie leaned to Bree. "By the way, we need to go shopping for a costume."

"Oh…" this is the first time Bree gets to dress up for Halloween. "When should we go?" she asked with curious and Alice beamed. Alice never has anyone who is willing to accompany her for shopping.

"I was thinking of after school. Since Halloween is in two days." Alice explained.

Bree blinked at Alice. _'That's sudden…' _but she doesn't have any plans after school except a small homework that she can easily finish under two hours. "I guess I can go. I just need to call G-Popple."

"G-Popple?" Alice giggled with amused and Bree sheepishly smiles at her pixie friend.

"Ah, her named is Penelope Poppleworth. She took me in, you can say… she became like a grandmother to me." Bree admitted shyly.

Alice's eyes twinkle as she nodded her head with understanding. "Let me know when your G-Popple answer."

After Arts class is finished. Bree quickly called her foster grandmother from an old but workable phone. Turned out, Bree can go shopping with Alice after school, much to Alice's excitement.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Blood Sundown**

**Book One: A Solitary Star**

**Chapter Six**

**"Halloween with Cullen"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Post Angeles**

The pixie and the petite girl arrived in one of the stores as they examined through the clothes and costumes in racks. Alice hummed as she continued looking through and huffed slightly that she couldn't find it. While Bree was amazed by over hundred of costumes when her brown eyes spotted a silly pig suit. A twitched lit of her lips then continued searching.

Alice told Bree that she will look for Bree's costume while Bree looks for Alice's costume. _'I remember when I first heard her laugh, she reminded me of a Tinkle-Bell…' _Bree paused then a small smile appeared on her face.

The brunette girl attempts to find a specific costume for the pixie friend. While Alice is the other side of the room and froze as her eyes closed. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and smiles widely with amused and fondly when she saw what kind of costume that Bree got for her.

When her golden eyes landed on a wall with a bunch of masks, bows, and hair accessories. Until her quick eyes found a perfect object. "Perfect." Alice walked toward it, pluck it from the wall and observed the details of the object. She nodded her head with satisfied and glanced around to find a perfect costume.

After nearly half an hour passed, Bree and Alice met each other close to the dressing room. Alice eyeing at a bunch of costumes hanging over Bree's arms. "What's going on?" Alice asked with suspicious and slightly horror when she spotted a pig suit in the pile.

"I was wondering…. I never…" Bree inhaled then exhaled through her mouth. "I was wondering… if we could dress up in some of these costumes… you know… just for fun." She asked, hesitant with nervous.

Alice was taken aback by this but then thought about it. "That… would actually be fun." She also remembered that this is Bree's first Halloween. "I can take pictures." Alice took out a camera which Bree has no idea _why _the pixie has a camera in her purse. "Making memories." Bree bit her lip but nodded her head with a shy smile.

"Alright. You pick a costume for me and I'll pick one for you." Alice turned around, grabbed randomly from the rack and handed it to Bree.

Bree's lips twitched when she saw a costume in Alice's hand. "Okay. And this too." Bree set the pile of costumes on the chair and grabbed one of it and handed it to Alice.

Alice eyeing at the costume then rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll go first." She placed her camera in Bree's hands and walked in the dressing room smoothly.

The brunette girl can't wait as she carefully turned on the power button. Once the camera is on, the sound of the curtain opened, and Bree glanced up. She blinked and giggled softly. Front of her is Alice dressed as a porky pig, the porky pig started to dance and turned around and shook her tail. Bree laughed softly as she lifted up the camera and took a few pictures of Alice.

Then Alice snapped her hooves and walked to Bree. She grabbed the costume and shove in Bree's hands and gently pushed her into the dressing room before she took her camera. Alice took off the fake hooves and held up a camera, waiting for Bree to come out.

When Bree steps out of the dressing room, dressed as Captain Hook with fake mustaches, wigs, and fake hook. Bree's lips twitched with amusing as her shoulders shaking as she attempted to control her laugh. Alice giggled as she took a few pictures of Bree.

Then, the girls switched the camera and Alice changed into different costumes. This time, Alice wore as a witch and did a few poses. Then when Bree changed next and came out as devil girl.

They've been taking pictures and changed different costumes for entertainment and hundred of pictures taken until they decided to finish their game.

In the end, Alice got her real costume that was found by Bree. And Bree got her costume chosen by Alice. They left the store as the sun was long set and the moon greeted the night sky. They both have their arms hooked together. When the outsider sees them, they assumed the girls are best of friends for a long time.

When they arrived at Alice's car. She placed the shopping bags in the trunk and climbed onto her driver seat while Bree is at the passenger seat with seatbelt on. "That was really fun." Bree said, happily. She never gets to experience this before and she can say, that she loves it.

Alice beamed at Bree. "I'm glad. I had fun too." She meant it. It's been a while she actually had fun with a silly game, but she doesn't regret it one bit. Not even upset that she spends an entire day with Bree changed different costumes nonstop and taking hundreds of pictures. Alice truly forgot what it's like to have fun in dressing up with someone.

The pixie turned on the stereo and the music appeared in the car. Bree turned her head at the window with a small smile on her face. "The Halloween party will be at my place. But I'll come to pick you up early so I can help you with your costume."

Bree turned to Alice with a shy yet excited smile. "Really? You don't mind?" Alice shook her head. "Thank you. And I think G-Popple would like to meet you."

"I can't wait." Alice chirped happily.

Alice and Bree have just become best friends after the costume shopping and after that, it will develop into sisters in the future.

.

* * *

.

**Cullen Clan**

Alice return to her home climbed out of her car and locked it. She walked around to grab her shopping bags and used her vampire speed inside the house, to her bedroom, and downstairs where Esme is sitting on a couch with a Halloween decorations magazine. "Welcome home, Alice." Esme greeted her daughter. "Everyone is hunting right now but should be home soon. How's costume shopping going with Bree?" she placed a magazine on the coffee table.

Esme enjoyed to listen and learn more about Bree as she started to feel like she is coming closer to the human girl. Alice sat down next to Esme, picked up a camera form her purse, turned on and showed it to her.

The mother vampire tilted her head with confused but gently grabbed it and blinked in pleasantly surprised. She quietly pushed the button to observe the pictures. Then she gasped when she saw her daughter, Alice and Bree, hugging each other closely as they both dressed as angels. "This is a lovely picture… and Bree is so beautiful." Esme whispered with awe.

"Yeah… Bree actually enjoyed shopping with me. She wasn't tired or complaining about it. I think I just found my perfect companion for the shopping." Alice said, giddy.

Esme giggled as her eyes twinkle brightly. "I love this picture. We should have it print it out and frame it." She decided and Alice smiles wide.

"Frame what?" Carlisle arrived gracefully with a smile. He went to his wife, pecked her forehead and glanced at the camera with curious. "What's this?"

Esme showed her husband of a picture with Alice and Bree as angels. The leader of a coven gently takes the camera while examined. His golden eyes sparkle with fond and happy. "So, this is how Bree's smiles look like… she looks wonderful."

The mother vampire nodded her head, agreed with her husband. "Yes. But I take it that you both are not going as angels?" Alice shook her head. "I wonder what kind of costume Bree will be as." Esme hummed with many options.

"That's a _secret_~" Alice sang playfully.

Carlisle pushed the button and was surprised to see a porky pig. "Alice… did you dressed up as a porky pig?" he glanced at his pixie daughter with amused.

Before Alice could say anything, Emmet cut in with a mischievous smile. "Did I hear that little monster dressed up as a porky pig?!" he arrived in the living room as his eyes landed on a camera where Carlisle. "I must see it!" Alice took the camera and runs off.

"Oi! Let me see it!"

"No! Go away Em!"

"Aw come on! This is a perfect opportunity for me to see!"

"You only want to use as blackmail!"

"Well, _of course,_ I would use as blackmail!"

Esme and Carlisle chuckled as they watched their children chasing around while others have returned their hunts. Jasper shook his head with fondly while Rosalie sighed but her eyes sparkle with amused by her husband's childish and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like Alice has found herself a willing companion for shopping." Edward said as he attempted to read pixie's mind.

Esme beamed with proud. "Yes. I'm happy for Alice."

"Well good." Rosalie grumbled as she crossed her arms.

.

* * *

.

**Forks High**

"Happy Halloween!" two days run by so fast that students in Forks High are in high spirits since it's Halloween day. Few students exchanged their lively spirit as some of them are dressed in their costumes and others are in normal clothes that will change later for the Halloween Party.

The canteen is livelier and chatting while Bree is seated with the Cullen once again. In the beginning, she was stared and whispered by students for a while until she has gotten used to it and soon, the students moved on as they are used to seeing her with Cullen every day at lunch.

Bree finished her pasta and grabbed a small water bottle to soothe her throat. She has already gotten used to sitting next to Jasper even though she sorts of stuttered and blushed a few times. They have become friends, and not only that, Bree can safely to say that she is friend with Emmet, Edward, and Rosalie too. Well, sort of with the latter.

Alice is jumpy in her seat as she is sitting on the other side of Bree while she messed around with the salads on her plate. "I can't wait to see our costumes. It's going to be fun." She sang happily.

Bree giggled softly at her pixie best friend's excitement that is she is easily influenced. Bree is very excited, nervous, and curious what this Halloween holiday be like in the Cullen's house.

"So, what will you be tonight, little nerd?" Emmet asked the petite girl with curious grinned.

Alice glared at Emmet. "That's a secret, Em. You'll see it tonight." The large man pouted, and Bree hid her amuse giggle as her brown eyes glanced down at her empty plate.

"Anyways…" Alice turned her attention to Bree. "I'll come by your place and do your make-up and your hair." She said, with exhilarated.

Bree nearly bounces in her seat as she thought of how Alice and her are going to spend time together, makes her really excited yet nervous since this will be her first time experience it.

The petite girl glanced at Jasper shyly from the corner of her eyes. _'I hope he likes my costume…' _she mused with blushes as Edward's lips twitches with fond eyes when he heard how innocent and pure her thought was.

Then, a bell rang to informed students that the lunch break is over. As usual, Bree watched her tray taken by Jasper and disposed of for her once again. She has tried to tell him that she can do it on her own, but he was stubborn enough that he kept doing it for her every day to the point that she just allows him to.

Alice stood up, loop her arm through Bree's arm with a big smile on her face. "I can't wait!" Bree shares the pixie's excitement as well.

.

* * *

.

**Poppleworth's Resident**

**Later**

The brunette girl carefully placed her costume on her bed and stood back while wringing her hands with nervous. Soon, she will be at the Cullen's house and meet her friends' parents. She bit her lips with anxious while she waited for her best friend to arrive.

Almost as heaven heard her thought, a doorbell heard, and Bree could hear an elder woman answered the door and chatted a few minutes with Alice. Then Bree turned around, walked to the door and opened it. Alice walked down the hall and beamed at Bree.

"Ready?" Bree nodded her head shyly. The pixie gently pushed the petite girl in and closed the door behind her. "I will change my costume at my place when we go there." Alice explained after she saw Bree's confused eyes on her appearance.

Alice set her make-up bag on the dresser and turned to Bree with a happy smile. "First thing is to change your clothes first. And then I will take care of your make-up and your hair."

After Bree changed her clothes, she sat down on her bed and Alice stood in front of her. "Now, close your eyes and try to stay still, okay?" Bree nodded her head with understanding and obeyed Alice's order. Alice gently tilted Bree's face and apply make-up on her face.

"You're going to look wonderful once I'm done with your makeover." The pixie informed, happily. Bree could feel a soft brush against her cheeks. "After this, I will take care of your hair…"

Bree opened her eyes when she felt Alice's gently picked up strands of her hair. "Hmm… your hair thick and long… little bit splits end, I can trim it. It'll only a few minutes to do it. Other than that, your hair is healthy. Not a lot of women has born with this type of hair." Alice explained with a contemplative. "Will that be fine?"

"Y-yeah." Bree whispered softly and Alice beamed at her. The pixie told the brunette girl to close her eyes and finish applying make-up.

And thus, it took nearly two hours to complete Bree's first costume.

Bree stood in front of the mirror with shocked, amazed and awe at her appearance. She is having a hard time believe that a girl from the mirror is _actually _her. She wears a light blue shorts-sleeves and knee-length dress, a white apron with red and black diamonds shapes pattern lines up on the edge of the apron, black and white striped stockings, black Mary-Jane shoes, white gloves with red and black diamonds that wrapped around her wrists, and a black and white stripes choker. Her waist-length hair is tied up a high pony-tail with a light blue bow, and her face is covered with light, natural make-up. Light pink blush covered her cheeks, black eyeliners, red lipstick, and a little blue eyeshadow on the corner of her eyes to make it more cat-like. Bree is dressed up as Alice from Wonderland story.

Alice smirked widely with proud and satisfied. "You look perfect." She said and leaned forward to shocked Bree. "And Jasper won't stop staring at you." She winked and Bree blushes harder, making her cheeks redder.

The petite girl stuttered as she plays with her fingers out of nervous habit. Alice giggled softly. "Now, we should leave. The party will start soon, and I need to change."

Bree nodded her head understanding and nervous. Alice grabbed her things, take Bree's hand and gently dragged her out of the bedroom, downstairs, and saw Penelope drinking her tea on the couch while having a giant bowl of candies on the coffee table. The elder woman glanced up and gasped when she saw Bree.

"Dolly, you look lovely!" Bree lowered her head, timed. "Hold on…" the elder woman stood up, quickly went to the kitchen, grabbed a camera and return to the living room. "I must have this." Alice back away with a smile as she watched a kind elder taken pictures of Bree's first costume.

After a few minutes later, Penelope told Bree to have fun and watched through the window with a warm grandmotherly smile on her face. Once the car is out of her sights, Mrs. Poppleworth hummed to herself. "I knew that girl is special." She mused out loud, mystery.

.

* * *

.

Alice drives while keeping her eyes at the road as Bree sits on the passenger seat while she is staring at the scenery through the window quietly. Alice glanced at Bree who is clenched onto her dress, nervously. "You'll be fine, Bree." She assured the nervous girl. "You've already met my siblings. My parents will love you, and if I remember right, you met my father. Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She pointed it out.

Bree turned her head to Alice as she unintentionally touched her left hip out of reflex. The pixie noticed it but made no speak of it. "Dr. Cullen… that's right. I remember him. He told me that he and his son found me." A spark of recalled of it in her eyes.

"That's right. Edward and Carlisle found you in the woods."

The petite girl tilted her head. "You don't call him your father?"

Alice shook her head. "Oh no… well, sometimes I called him 'dad' but not very often. I do see him as my father figure and he's a good man. He adopted me along with my siblings." Bree nodded her head with curious and confused. "How about you? Do you remember your parents?" she knew that Bree is a foster child living with Penelope Poppleworth and had a tough past.

Silence in the car which made Alice glanced at Bree and was surprised to see Bree's lack of lights in her eyes and a blank face. "Bree?" Alice called out to her best friend with concerned.

Bree lowered her eyes at her laps quietly as she touched her left hip, it's healed perfectly and had her stitches out a while ago by a different doctor. _'Mom…is dead… murdered by him… and he…almost…' _her heart beats fast unhealthy.

"Bree?" Alice frowned with concerned and wondering if Bree has bad experiences with parents. The brunette girl closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry… umm… what's Halloween going to be like in your house?" Bree attempted to change the topic as she is too uncomfortable and scared. Alice decided to let it go and answer happily to calm the scared girl down.

"It'll be filled with games, music, and dances."

Bree raised her eyes at Alice with curious as her fear fades away. "What kind of games?" she asked with interested.

"All kinds. There is pumpkin patch stomp, cookies decorating, fear factor, tarantula toss, scavenger hunt, a name that tune, and so on. It'll be so much fun!" Alice said, excited as she bounces in her seat.

A smile appeared on Bree's face as her eyes shine with curiosity, wonder, and shyly excited. "It does sound fun." She whispered softly.

The pixie is relief that Bree is no longer scare and blank even though she is curious, she doesn't want Bree to be upset, especially since this is her first Halloween party.

"Here we are…" Bree blinked and glanced up. She didn't pay attention to the outside and was amazed and awe to see a beautiful house that is _completely _different from her foster humble home. Bree observed the house. It is a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted w faded white. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, three stories tall, with a deep porch that weapons around the front of the house and painted white.

Alice parked her car out the front and turned off the engine. "Ready?" she asked Bree, happily.

Bree blinked owlishly after she finished observed the beautiful house. She turned to Alice and nodded her head shyly. They both climbed out of the car simultaneously and Alice beckoned Bree who obeyed. With their arms loops and walked up to the front house, Bree's brown eyes noticed a few decorated pumpkins that are craved so skillfully and beautifully. They are carved into a witch on a broom, a witch cat, vampire, mummy, and werewolf.

When the pixie unlocked the door, walked in and called out. "I'm home and I've brought a guest~" she sang excitedly. Alice leads Bree inside to the living room and once again, Bree was amazed by the place. Inside of the house is open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as a dining room and kitchen.

Then her wide brown eyes glanced around at the Halloween decoration. The living room is empty from furniture, except a stereo machine is pushed against the wall, a table next to the stereo are covered with black tablecloth with plates of goodies such as cookies, pies, cupcakes, fruits, and candies along with a bowl of punch. There are fake cobwebs attached on the ceilings, walls, banister, and a few objects. There are also skeletons dangling from the ceilings along with pumpkins, skulls, cats, mummies, and witches. There are many things that Bree couldn't believe how much Halloween decorations could bring her into the world of Halloween.

"Wow…" Bree whispered with dazed and awe. Unaware that pixie left her alone to upstairs to change. Then her eyes spotted a familiar man that she remembered from the hospital, Carlisle arrived downstairs and smiles softly at Bree.

"Hello, Bree. I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself properly as he held out his hand. Bree shyly took his hand and shook it. She noted that Carlisle is dressed up as Dracula.

Then her wide brown eyes met a beautiful small, slender woman who descended the stairs. She has pale skin, beautiful features as it same the rest of the Cullen and soft caramel-colored hair that flow freely over her shoulders. She is dressed up as a humble witch. Her golden eyes filled with excitement and amazed when she looked at Bree.

"Hello, dear. My name is Esme." Esme walked to Bree and gently wrapped her arms around Bree. The brunette girl blinked with astonished and wondered. Bree has never been hug before and she is confused of what to do. Slowly, unsurely, she raised her arms and wrapped around Esme's waist, awkwardly.

Although, Bree cannot deny that it's actually really nice and – warm? _'Is this… a mother's hug?' _she mused with perplexed.

Esme released her hugs from Bree with beamed. "I've heard so much about you from our kids." She walked to her husband's side. Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's waist with a calm smile.

Bree blushed nervously. "A-ah… I hope good things?" Esme and Carlisle nodded their heads.

"Is that a little nerd I'm hearing?" Bree turned around and surprised to see Emmett walked through the back door to the kitchen and grinned widely at her. Emmett is dressed up as Woodcutter man. He came up to her, wrapped his arms around her and lifted. Bree yelped in surprise as her feet are dangling in the air. Bree didn't know what to do with this giant hug as she never experiences it nor expected from Emmett.

When Emmett gently placed Bree on the ground with a big grinned on his face. "Ah… little Alice from Wonderland." He overlooks Bree's costume with amused eyes.

Bree blushed softly as she clenched onto her dress shyly. Then she noticed Edward walked inside from the back door as well, he was dressed as a pirate. "Hello, Bree." Edward greeted the petite girl gently with fond eyes.

"H-hello." Bree said, softly. _'They all look so nice.' _She mused with awe by their costumes which made Edward, even more, adore her and her pure thoughts while Esme smiles at Bree lovely by her adorable shy tone.

Then Bree heard soft noises coming from the stairs that she turned around and stared with stunned by Rosalie's costume as she is dressed as Goddess. "Beautiful." She mumbled, unaware that they all heard her. Rosalie's eyes soften as she smiles at Bree.

"Bree." She tilted her head when she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to Emmett who wrapped his arms around her waists.

The brunette girl just realized that Alice is missing and there's no Jasper in sights. She couldn't help it but feel a little disappointed.

"Bree dear…" Esme walked to Bree as she gently touches the petite's shoulder. "Are you hungry? You can start have some from the snack table." She gently pushed Bree to the table where the foods are.

Bree bit her lips. "I-is that okay?" Esme nodded her head as she grabbed a paper plate and handed to Bree who gently took it and observed the foods with curious, wonder, and confused. She has never seen so much edible and sweet looking foods before in her life. Bree remembered seeing it from the books, movies, and restaurant. But never, once she has tried it before, so this is her first time. While she is pondered what food, she can choose.

Meanwhile, Edward's motionless heart nearly sank when he heard her thought. "She never tries those type of foods before. This is her first time." He mumbled to his family who was astonished and sadden for Bree. Esme heard as her sparkle eyes are gotten teary while she wants to coddle the sweet brunette girl.

When Bree chose a vanilla cupcake, a sugar cookie, and a couple of sour gummies. She carefully picked up a cookie, nibbled on it and her eyes widen with dumbfounded as she never tastes such wonderful sweet before. _'Amazing…' _she mused with awe.

"What do you think?" Esme asked with curious.

Bree glanced at Esme who hitched her throat. Bree's brown eyes were filled with blissfully. "It tastes so delicious." She answered with innocent awe as she wasn't aware that others heard her and nearly want to hug her and never let her go.

"I'm glad you liked her cooking." Alice speaks up as Bree turned her head and beamed. Alice is dressed up as a pixie fairy. The pixie walked toward to Bree. "You've good taste in costume for me." She approved and Bree was happy to hear that.

Alice glanced around. "Where's Jazz?" she asked with knowing eyes but decided to speak out for Bree.

"He'll be here a few minutes." Edward answered, calmly and walked to his piano. He sat down on the bench, opened the cover lid and start to dance his fingers against the piano keys. Music greeted in the house while Bree is enjoyed listening to the music. Her wide brown eyes glanced over the family members and noticed Carlisle and Esme are dancing. Emmett and Rosalie joined in.

Alice hummed happily as she lifted her camera and shared a smile with Bree. The brunette enjoyed eating her sweet foods.

"May I have this dance, darlin'?" a familiar voice drawled behind Bree who startled and turned her head behind her shoulder. She has not expected to see Jasper standing behind her. She quickly examined his costume and blushed appeared on her cheeks. He is dressed up as Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland story. Jasper half-smile as he opens his palm to her.

Bree bit her lips. "I…I do-don't know how to dance." She whispered with embarrasses.

"I'll teach you." Jasper's topaz eyes soften with an assured smile. Bree stares at him then nodded her head and placed the plate on the table. She brushed her gloved hands to get rid of the crumbles and gently accepted his hand.

Jasper carefully dragged her to the floor, placed his hand on her back and his other hand cupped her right hand. Bree went on her tip-toe as her left hand placed on Jasper's shoulder. Her wide brown eyes stared at his warm topaz eyes. "Follow my lead." The Texan gently lead her in the slow waltz.

Outside of them, Alice made sure to take a good few numbers of pictures while Esme and Carlisle beamed as they watch them. Emmett and Rosalie had glanced over them a few times while enjoying their dancing. Edward's lips twitched a smile as he continued dancing his fingers against the keys.

When the music ends, the dances finished and had applauded Edward's talent. The musician tilted his head with gratitude. Bree lowered her heels as red cheeks burns while shyly glanced away. "Thank you for the lovely dance." Jasper smiles at Bree.

"Game time!" Emmett boomed as Bree jumped with surprise as she didn't expect to hear his loud cheerful voice. "What should we play?" Emmett asked with a large grinned while rubbed his hands together.

"We can play name the tune." Alice suggested as she walked to the stereo, she picked up a CD case, took out a disc and placed it inside the machine. "It's random lyrics and whoever guesses it right, will get a gold coin." She explained as she turned around and took out a fake gold coin from the pouch. "It's important to have gold coins, because at the end of the Golds game, to who have the most golds earned the title as King _or _Queen of Halloween Game."

Bree could feel the excitement and friendly competition in the air. Alice nodded her head as she is satisfied to see everyone is going to participate. "Let's begin." She turned on the music.

_"There's something strange in the neighborhood." _

"Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!" Emmett answered in with giddy grinned.

Alice nodded her head, she threw a gold coin to Emmett who caught it and pocket it with a victory. The game continues. Bree barely recognized a few Halloween songs until one caught her attention as she knew.

_"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!" _

Bree blurts it out the lyrics. "Ooh ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang." She sang with excitement as all heads turned to her and red appeared on her cheeks, feeling embarrasses and awkwardly shy.

Alice beamed at Bree. "You got it!" she handed a gold coin to Bree. The brunette girl accepted it with a nervous yet proud smile that she earned her first gold coin.

Jasper's lips lifted with softening eyes when he felt her emotion. And after a couple more lyrics, Alice told the rest that it's time for the next game. "Next game is pumpkin patch stomp." The pixie dances through the crowded to the back door.

Bree follows quietly behind the group with Jasper who placed his hand on her back, leading her out backyard.

The brunette girl did not expect to see the backyard to be filled with orange balloons. "Whoa…" her eyes widen in stunned, she can't even see the dirt and she does not want to know how many balloons there are.

"Alright… pumpkin patch stomp is basically you stomp onto the balloons and count. Whoever got the highest number will earn ten golds and the rest will have five golds." Alice explained the game with an upbeat attitude. "Ready?"

Bree gulped nervously as she overlooks the balloons. "Set?"

_'I hope I can pop these balloons… can I?' _she mused, curious and confused. "Go!"

_POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!_

The brunette squealed in surprised when Emmett stomped on the balloons and popped few times. Others joins in and stomped on it. Bree bit her lip as she is eyeing at the balloons. The petite girl lifted her foot and landed on a balloon. She is scared, nervous and curious as though the balloon didn't pop yet.

"You have to stomp it hard." Jasper whispered to Bree's ear, closely so she can hear him properly over the loud popping balloons. "Like this." Jasper demonstrated as he stomped onto the balloon and it popped.

Bree jumped in surprised yet amazed. Her wide brown eyes stared at the balloon and lifted her foot and attempted to stomp on it, but it flew away. Bree stumbled and blushed with embarrasses over her failure. Jasper chuckled softly and leaned to Bree. "Let me help ya, darlin'." He drawled, placed his hands on her hips from behind.

The brunette girl watched Jasper's boot lifted over the balloon. "C'mon. Join me." He gently squeezes her hips. Bree bit her lip as she lifted her food once again, close to Jasper's boot. "On three…"

"One…" Bree's cheeks became hot red. "…two…" her heart beating so fast as she can feel the warm fuzzy inside of her. "…three!" their foots stomped onto the balloon at the same time.

_POP!_

Bree startled by the loud noise as she blinked in shock. Then blinked again, staring at the pieces of the balloon then giggled released from her lips. Jasper grinned widely as he felt her enthusiasm and happiness. His topaz eyes watched Bree turned her attention to another balloon and she paused. Her wide innocent brown eyes glanced over to him, nervously, joy, and patience for him.

Jasper understood right away that Bree wants him to join her. His motionless heart nearly beat when he thought of his mate want him to participate with her. He walked to her, placed his hands on her hips and joined her with stomped down the balloons. They continued smashed the pumpkins of balloons until all balloons are completely gone.

In the end, Emmett won the highest number of popped balloons that he earned himself ten golds coins while others got five gold coins.

"Alright, now onto the next game." Alice speaks up as Bree turned her head with eager as her eyes light up. "We're going to play touch in dark." They return inside the house and watched Alice took out a blindfold. "Whoever is blind, is the only one who can move and find a statue to touch. However, the statue can move but cannot move their legs. When you touch all seven statues, you'll earn ten golds. You'll also earn a gold per statue. Before the time runs out, so you have five minutes. Understand?" Alice sent her warning glares at Emmett who surrenders his hands playfully.

"So, who's the blind?" Carlisle asked with a curious smile.

The pixie turned to Bree. "Do you want to go first?"

Bree lit up at this. "C-can I?" she asked shyly.

"Of course!" Alice handed the blindfold to Jasper with a mischievous smile.

The Texan turned to Bree, gently and carefully covered her brown eyes and tied it around her head. "Not too tight?" Jasper asked with concerned and wondered.

Bree shook her head silently. Then she waited for the Cullens moved back and stand in their spots. "Okay, Bree… you can begin." Bree spread out her hands while took small steps. She tilted her head in an attempt to hear any noises. Her feet walked carefully until she is close to Rosalie who stared at her in amused. When Bree's hand nearly touches Rosalie, she dodged her shoulder out and Bree missed it.

Emmett grinned widely when he saw Rosalie's eyes sparkles with slight joy. While Bree turned and continues to walk until she got close to Edward. The mind-reader smiles softly when he read her mind as she was counting her steps, innocently. However, Bree stumbled, and Edward caught her with his hands out of reflex.

A cheeky grinned appeared on Bree's face. "Got you." Edward's lips twitched with amused.

"You got me. You have six more to go. Only four minutes and twenty seconds left." Edward informed Bree who nodded her head understood. They watched Bree continued walking around until she got close to Emmett who controlled his laughter. She halts and tilted her head. Bree turned her head at Emmett's direction when he accidentally released his laughter.

Bree reached to his direction and Emmett dodged away from her touch. Her eyebrows furrowed as her lips firm tightly with determined. She continued reached and swings her hands around Emmett until she finally touches his arm. Emmett pouted. "I lost, little nerd."

The brunette giggled happily, and Emmett's pout fade away and grinned widely at her. "You have less than three minutes left."

"Okay…" Bree turned around and walked blindly. She has missed Esme, Alice, and Carlisle. However, she has gotten closer to Jasper who is watching her very closely with fondness in his butterscotch eyes. Bree continued walking toward Jasper with her hands out and Jasper carefully dodge her touch.

Bree halted when she felt the air shift. She moved her hands and Jasper dodged it once again. Her lips twitched and she kept reaching. However, she stumbled forward, and Jasper jerked his arms around her. The brunette was surprised but a large smile appeared on her face. "Caught you."

"Ya caught me, darlin'." Jasper smiles softly. "You have less than a minute left…" his eyes spark with playful. He turned Bree around and lowered his lips to her ear. "Take twenty steps forward and you'll catch your statue." He informed his mate, mischievous.

"Jasper!" Alice gasped as she placed her hands on her hips with disapproved playful glared. Jasper grinned at her cheeky as he shrugged his shoulders and gently pushed Bree forward.

Bree walked twenty steps and Alice attempt to dodge but, in the end, she got hugged by Bree as the five minutes ended. Bree pulled the blindfold down around her neck and smiles widely. "That was so fun!" Alice sighed loudly but smile at her best friend.

"You earned four fake coins, good job." She said, handed Bree four golds.

"Thank you." Bree said with a smile.

Alice turned to Edward. "She got you first, so you'll be the blind."

The game continued and Bree is having a lot of fun until the game finished. So far, Rosalie, Edward, and Esme gotten all seven statues. Bree noticed that her stomach is growling for food, so she walked to the table, picked up her paper plate and picked up her vanilla cupcake.

Bree took a small bite from it and she really enjoys the taste that touches on her tongue. Esme glanced at the clock. "Oh dear, it's late."

The brunette blinked, she glanced at the clock as well and was surprised that she has been celebrated her Halloween party with the Cullen for four hours and it's nearly ten. Bree knew she has to leave soon to return to her foster home. However, she couldn't help it but disappointed. Bree enjoyed the party, but she wants to spend more time with the Cullen family.

Edward glanced at Bree from the corner of his eyes with a soft smile. "She wants to spend more time with us."

Carlisle and Esme were excited and happy to hear their newest and youngest daughter wanted to stay with them longer. However, they both knew Bree has to leave soon. The mother vampire walked toward to Bree with a warm smile. "Would you like me to put some of the foods in a container, so you can take it with you?"

"I-is that okay?" Bree asked softly.

Esme nodded her head. "Of course, dear." She gently gives maternally squeeze on Bree's arm. Esme walked to the kitchen to grab a plastic container and return. Bree watched the sweet woman placed a few goodies inside the container. "You know, Bree is a lovely name. I am curious, is it short for your name?" Esme asked, with curious.

Bree blinked in surprise, no one has ever asked her this question before. She admitted that Bree is not her full name but, she couldn't help it. Bree wanted to inform Esme of her full name. "U-umm, yeah. It's actually short for Brielle." Bree answered, awkwardly.

"Brielle… that's a unique name. I love it." Esme said with happiness sparkles in her golden eyes.

Bree's heart fluttered with flattered that someone actually likes her full name. "I only want to go by Bree… but…" pink tint appeared on her cheeks. "…I don't mind if you use it."

If it's possible, Esme was beyond glowing. She set the container down on the table and wrapped her arms around Bree. "Thank you, dear." Her eyes glisten of venom as she wants to cry of joyful while Carlisle watched his wife with lovely and proud eyes.

'_So… this is what mother's hug is like? It's nice…' _Bree mused, accepted the hug with almost hunger of maternal feeling from the sweet woman. She never has a mother, growing up as she remembered how her mother vanished from her life when she was four. Although, ten years later, believing that her mother left her behind with a fath– _'No… ignore it. Enjoy the hug, Bree.' _She mused, pushed back her old memories in her head.

"Her mother left her when Bree was four, she didn't have a mother in her whole life. She wants a mother figure, and you fit right for Bree, Esme." Edward whispered underneath his breath as everyone except Bree heard.

Esme closed her eyes as she gently squeezes her new daughter in her arms. Then slowly released Bree from it and smiles motherly at her. Esme stroked Bree's cheek lovely. "You are welcome back here anytime, Brielle." Bree beamed shyly at Esme.

After the games are done and counted the fake gold coins, turned out that Emmett is the King of Halloween Games, much to his childish excitement. Later on, Bree said her farewell and exchanged hugs with Cullen members. Alice loops her arm into Bree's and walked down to her car. The Cullen watched the car started and drive away until it was out of their sights.

Esme turned to Jasper happily. "She's so beautiful and wonderful." Jasper half-smiles at her as he agreed. "I love so her so much, Carlisle." Esme glanced at her husband with glowing happiness eyes.

"I know, love. So do I." Carlisle adored Bree.

Emmett grinned widely. "I like her. Best little sister ever." He chuckled and Rosalie just smiles softly as she stood next to him.

The mind-reader was amazed. "Her thoughts are so innocent, even though her past isn't the best… I cannot help it but… it might've something to do with her father." He frowned deeply.

A mother vampire tilted her head with a sad frowned. "Not only that, poor dear doesn't have a mother. You said that her mother left her?" Edward nodded his head. "Do you know why? How could she have left such a sweet girl?" Esme was baffled by this and Rosalie agreed with the sweet vampire.

"All we can do right now is be there for Bree and cherish her with us." Carlisle said, calmly. Then he glanced at his empathic son. "I am curious, Jasper. Why did you not take Bree home?" Esme turned to Jasper with curious as she wanted to know as well.

Jasper's lips twitched as he shoves his hands into his costume's pockets. "Alice told me that if I give Bree a ride, Bree will be too nervous to talk to me alone."

"Well, she _is _fourteen." Esme said with an understanding smile. "It is possible that Brielle is going through a crush phrase." Her eyes sparkle with amusing yet fond.

Jasper half-smile with knowing eyes. "I can wait until Bree is comfortable with me alone."

Esme nods her head with satisfied. "Good. Now then…" she pats her husband's chest affectionate. "We need to clean up our mess." She said with a serious tone that her and Carlisle's children recognized and obeyed.

.

* * *

.

**Poppleworth's Resident**

Alice parked her car in front of Bree's foster house. Bree turned to her best friend with a thankful smile. "Thank you, Ali." Bree said, happily. "I really had fun."

Alice grinned widely at Bree. "Me too. Rest of them had fun too. And I told you that my parents love you." They giggled and Bree climbed out of the car with a container in hands.

"Goodnight." Bree waved at Alice who smiles in return. She turned around, walked up to the house, knocked on the door and walked inside when Penelope opened it. The elder woman waved at Alice politely and closed the door.

Alice released unnecessary sighed. Before she can restart her car, a vision appeared.

_[Bree is sitting on a white leather couch with Esme next to her. They were wearing comfortable winter clothes as they are going through ornaments inside the box. Esme took out a delicate crystal star from the box. _

_Bree smiles wide as she grabbed a beautiful ballerina made of glass. They both stood up, walked toward the large Christmas tree and hang it up together. Esme's eyes glowed of joyful while Bree smiles brightly. They both glanced at each other and giggled happily, enjoy their bonding time.]_

The vision faded and Alice blinked. Then a huge smile breaks her face. "It seems that Bree will get to spend time with a mother-figure." She mused out loud, excited to witness in real life and even more happy that Bree will spend time with them on Christmas holiday.


End file.
